The Walking Gleed
by TrueColorsShineTrue
Summary: Muerte, miedo, rencor, amistad y amor; eso es lo único que les queda después de que el infierno se desató sobre la Tierra. La ley del más fuerte es la ley de la sociedad que vive con temor a no ver el sol al siguiente día.
1. Chapter 1

Era cierto que la secundaría no dejaba de ser tan abrumadora como siempre lo ha sido a lo lago de la historia. Sin embargo, esa fría mañana de noviembre lo cambio todo para aquellos que buscaban aun su futuro.

El silencio reinaba en los pasillos solo interrumpido por el paso de algún estudiante que hacía al ir al baño o salir de sus aulas, un día normal pensaba la latina mientras recogía los pompones junto a su rubia amiga. Antes de clase Sue solía reunir a sus animadoras para dar algunos anuncios y repartir insultos entre su equipo.

El amplio gimnasio resguardaba del aire frío que entraba proveniente del futuro invierno, y también del ruido del caos que se desataba en los pasillos, Santana sabía que podía llegar un poco más tarde que los demás por ofrecerse junto a Brittany a guardar el material del ensayo, y usaría ese tiempo para disfrutar de los labios de la rubia.

-Santy, deberíamos ir a clases o el profesor se molestara otra vez- susurro Brittany.

-Está bien, pero antes dame algo dulce- Respondió la latina tomando las manos de su amiga mientras unían sus labios como solo ellas sabían. Brittany dejo escapar una inocente risa que desato una sonrisa de Santana.

Sin embargo ninguna estaba preparada. La morena giro violentamente al ser sorprendida por un ruido proveniente el cadáver de la entrenadora que se acercaba a la pareja, Santana tomo de la muñeca a Brittany quien se paralizo al ver los grises ojos muertos de la rubia y jalo para correr hacía el pasillo, pero antes de poder escapar, Sue logro atraparla con su putrefacta mano para clavar sus dientes en la carne del oscuro cuello de la porrista quien soltó un grito de dolor que nunca creyó poseer.

Tina se levanto de golpe al ver la luz del sol entrar por sus ventanas, aun tenía puesto ese vestido verde que el día anterior había usado, pues tendía un examen muy importante por eso paso la noche estudiando sus apuntes de historia, y ahora el autobús se había ido. Encendió el televisor para poder ver la hora mientras se sacaba el vestido en un solo movimiento y corría al baño para lavarse la cara.

El noticiero anunciaba sobre un nuevo virus que surgió en Georgia, los síntomas eran similares en al de los resfriados: alta temperatura, temblor y sudoración además de las recomendaciones para evitar contraerlo, esos que se sabía de memoria desde la "gripe porcina" de apenas unos años, tomo su abrigo y salió de su casa corriendo tratando de evitar gastar tiempo en el malestar que sentía en una de sus botas.

Al llegar al crucé vio como una camioneta familiar se acercaba para detenerse frente a ella.

El último año era importante para todos, por eso Puck trataba de mejorar sus calificaciones para poder ir a alguna universidad, tomo las llaves de su camioneta y salió en dirección a la casa de Quinn a quien llevaba y traía de la escuela ya que desde el accidente le era prácticamente imposible tomar al autobús. Unas cuadras después vio como una figura rosa corría tratando de cruzar la calle pero al verlo se detuvo. Ya la había recogido en el camino a la escuela antes, y la rutina era la misma, fingir detenerse para gritarle por la ventana "Mala suerte Cohen?" y acelerar para hacerla gritar alguna maldición y detenerse para por fin dejara subir. Le gustaba molestarla para ver en qué forma Tina lo insultaría en alguna forma diferente a la anterior y pensar en eso dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, la cual fue percibida por Quinn.

-Detente, hay esta Tina.

-Ya la había visto.

-Sé lo que quieres hacer, pero ahora no, se nota que está desesperada por llegar.

-Tranquila, es como una pequeña tradición entre nosotros.

-Esta vez no- Le dijo con firmeza haciendo que el del mohicano obedeciera.

-Qué? Esta vez no hay juego?- Pregunto acercándose a la ventanilla abierta de Puck.

-Vez? Te dije que a ella le gustaba- Dijo Puck mirando a Quinn - Necesitas un aventón Asía?-

-Claro – Respondió dando un puñetazo en el hombro del futbolista.

-Sube.

Tina dio la vuelta a la camioneta para sentarse junto a Quinn.

-Hola Tina

-Hola Quinn – Respondió abrazándola.

Puck bajo primero para preparar la silla de rueda mientras Tina ayudaba a Quinn a acercarse a la puerta.

-Qué raro que no haya nadie por aquí?-Pregunto Puck empujando la silla cerca de Tina.

-Esta es la parte trasera del edificio Puck, por aquí nunca hay nadie- Respondió Quinn antes de hacer fuerza y tomar la mano de Tina para dejarse caer en la silla.

-Aun así, siempre hay alguien corriendo por aquí – Gruño Puck mientras empujaba a Quinn por la única rampa de la escuela.

-Pues aun faltan 5 minutos para que suene la campana, seguro hoy todo el…. –Tina callo al ver la silla de ruedas de Artie vacía detrás de la puerta del edificio junto al cuerpo del chico tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Tina solo pudo llevarse las manos a la boca mientras Puck sentía rígido cada musculo de su cuerpo al no poder apartar los ojos del cadáver de su amigo, el silencio se apodero de la escena siendo Quinn quien lo interrumpiera dejando escapar un grito que estremeció a sus acompañantes.

Ella había hecho todo como siempre, aun esperaba la respuesta de NYADA junto con Kurt, sus planes eran ir a Nueva York y triunfar en los mejores musicales. Ese día se despertó a las cinco de la mañana para visualizar su sueño frente al espejo y comer algo ligero para llegar puntual a la escuela de la mano de su novio. Después se reunió con Kurt y Mercedes quienes se maquillaban en el baño de mujeres mientras ella hacia sus ejercicios vocales, los tres se graduarían pronto y querían estar juntos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. De repente un grito proveniente de los corredores los sobresalto, después vino el caos: sonido de gente corriendo y gritando, el miedo en los tres no permitió que ninguno abandonara la habitación, de repente la puerta se abrió violentamente y provoco que los tres amigos se estremecieran para después reconocer a Sam manchado de sangre.

-Qué está pasando? – grito Kurt desesperadamente.

-Cállense- Respondió Sam mientras apagaba las luces e indicaba entrar a una de las casillas los cuatro juntos.

Mike entro lentamente al baño de mujeres, su piel antes de color amarillo ahora estaba de un tono gris y en uno de sus brazos colgaba un pedazo de piel arrancado violentamente.

-Qué es eso?-susurro Rachel

-No sé, pero han matado a la mitad de la escuela.

-Y lo demás?

-Donde está Finn?

-Y Blaine?

Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt seguían bombardeando a Sam con más nombre, y él solo seguía mirando por un pequeño espacio el cuerpo de Mike quien se balanceaba sin control en medio del baño ignorando las lágrimas que brotaban de Mercedes.

Will caminaba por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes con los exámenes en la mano, venía de saludar a Emma a quien dejo en su oficina después de besarla y despedirse prometiendo verse en el almuerzo. Pensaba en cómo se sentían sus alumnos por forzarlos a hacer algo que él odiaba a su edad, aunque no podía negar que ahora era algo divertido. Dejó los exámenes en su escritorio y miro a los pocos estudiantes que ya ocupaban su lugar.

-Bien esperemos a los demás!- dijo tratando de inyectar su positivismo en lo estudiantes.

Will tomo asiento y tomo un libro para sumergirse en su lectura hasta que el grito de Santana lo hizo saltar de su asiento.

El pasillo era un caos de extraños seres que seguían a los estudiantes que gritaban y corrían fuera del edificio tratando de huir para ser capturados y devorados en la calle, Will pudo ver como Santana trataba de detener el sangrado de su cuello mientras Brittany la jalaba lejos de Sue y los demás caminantes que salían de las aulas atraídos por el llanto de la porrista rubia.

-Brittany, aquí!- tratándola de guiar junto con Santana a la sala de coro donde se encontraban Rory, Sugar, Joe y Finn.

-Qué le paso?- pregunto Finn arrastrando una silla para Santana.

-La entrenadora Sue la mordió- respondió Brittany.

-Rory, Sugar ayuden a Brittany a limpiar la herida de Santana, en el fondo hay un botiquín. Los demás ayúdenme a colocar cosas pesadas en la puerta para no dejar que entren esas cosas. –Ordeno Will.

-Pero si alguien viene buscando protegerse?- Contestó Finn.

-Por ahora necesitamos protegernos nosotros Finn-

-Pero Rachel esta allá afuera.- Le grito

-También Emma – Contestó el profesor antes de que las luces se apagaran.

-Planeas llevarla a cenar a algún lado? – Pregunto Blaine quien sujetaba los libros de Mike en el vestidor.

-Sí, pero no sé a dónde, digo es nuestro segundo aniversario, debe de ser especial. No?-

-Si ella es especial, deberías hacer algo bonito por ella – Dijo Beiste cuando entro al vestuario –Qué están haciendo aquí chicos?

-Mike me pidió que lo aconsejara sobre…- el ruido de los contenedores interrumpió la charla.

-Seguramente volvieron a arrojar a alguien al contenedor de basura, vamos Blaine ayudémoslo- Dijo Mike caminando a la puerta del vestidor que daba a las canchas de la escuela, cuando abrió la puerta su brazo fue capturado y arrastrado fuera para ser atacado por tres caminantes que devoraron la piel de sus brazos rápidamente.

-Mike!- grito Blaine al ver la grotesca escena, fue entonces cuando otro grupo de zombies entraron por otra puerta bloqueando la salida.

-Vamos! – Gritó Beiste a Blaine golpeando a uno de ellos con una pesa y derribando a los demás con una silla para después jalar a Blaine de la muñeca hacía el pasillo lleno de estudiantes que corrían por sus vidas. –Emma! Grito otra vez Beiste al ver a la pelirroja quien al escucharla corrió con ellos.

-Donde están los demás?

-No sabemos

-Estábamos en el vestuario cuando varios de esos nos atacaron y mataron a Mike – Dijo Blaine sin ocultar la culpa al sentir que lo abandono a su suerte.

-Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro-

-Will! Will! – comenzó a gritar Emma con desesperación

-Emma?

-Will?

-En la sala de coro, rápido.

-Los tres caminaron por el pasillo lleno de los cuerpos sin vida de estudiantes y tratando de no llamar la atención de los caminantes que devoraban la carne de sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, para después entrar en la sala y creer que su pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar.

Mike veía su figura en el espejo del baño de mujeres, Sam sabía que debían salir de ese lugar antes que más de esas cosas entraran y los mataran, le hizo una señal a Rachel para que abriera la puerta quien se atemorizo pero lo hiso, Sam tiro a Mike de una patada quien se golpeo en la cabeza en un lavabo mientras caía al suelo quedando inmóvil en el suelo del baño.

-Vamos, está libre, tenemos que salir de aquí- Susurro a sus compañeros que hicieron lo que les pidió sin más.

-A dónde iremos- Pregunto Kurt tímidamente.

-Escuche que el Sr. Schue se encerró en la sala de Glee con los demás, espero que aun sigan estando ahí.

Los cuatro salieron del baño a hurtadillas evitando pisar los charcos de sangre que había en el suelo del pasillo.

-Sr. Schue?- Preguntó Kurt en voz baja

-Kurt- Respondió Blaine in esconder la esperanza de que su amado novio siguiera con vida –Eres tú Kurt?-

-Sí, soy yo y estoy con Sam, Mercedes y Rachel.

-Rachel? – Preguntó Finn desde el fondo del salón.

-Rápido chicos, abramos antes que los vean – susurro Will jalando el piano lejos de la puerta.

Los cuatro chicos entraron rápidamente, Rachel corrió hacía Finn abrazándolo y llorando en su camisa mientras Kurt y Blaine se besaban y lloraban por pensar que se habían perdido uno al otro.

-Santana? –Preguntó Mercedes acercándose a la morena porrista en los brazos de Brittany.

-Estas viva, que bien!- Dijo Santana en un fino tono de voz por la pérdida de sangre y fuerzas.

-Tú también- Respondió arrodillándose para verla a los ojos. Santana no respondió, sabía que moriría, pero no quería decirlo frente a su novia, no quería causarle el dolor de esas palabras por más ciertas que fueran, toda su vida trato de protegerla del dolor y a esta altura no dejaría de hacerlo.

-Britt? Puedes dejarme a solas con Mercedes?-

-Claro- Dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Santana recargada en la pared.

-Mercedes, sé que moriré-

-No, no lo harás, ya verás- Interrumpió Mercedes tomándole una mano.

-No tienes porque hacer esto, sé que moriré y quiero que me prometas algo.

-Qué? – Mercedes aun miraba a los ojos a Santana sin soltar su mano.

-Quiero que cuides de Brittany, ella es muy inocente y las únicas personas en la que confío que podrán cuidar de ella son tu, Tina y Quinn. Pero, ellas podrían estar- calló al ver el rostro de mercedes- Solo cuídala, no permitas que la dejen sola.

-Así lo hare, pero tu estarás hay también Santana.

-Quizá- Dijo dejándose contagiar por los deseos de su amiga- Ahora dile a Britt que se acerque, no quiero estar lejos de ella.

El grito de Quinn saco del trance a Tina y Puck, quienes se acercaron para ver con horror el rostro desfigurado de Artie para comprobar que ya había muerto por la heridas, Tina dejo escapar las lagrimas apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Puck y este respondía sobando su cabello con una mano.

-Qué es esto?- Quinn miraba el interior de los pasillos con los cadáveres de los estudiantes siendo devorados.

-Hey tu! – gritó Puck a alguien que se tambaleaba entre los cuerpos – Qué ocurrió aquí?

El hombre giro lentamente para comenzar a caminar con rumbo a los tres, de repente decenas de caminantes salieron de los pasillos, ellos al sentir el peligro comenzaron a correr mientras empujaban la silla de Quinn por los pasillos hasta legar a las escaleras tratando de dejarlos atrás, Puck tomo en sus manos a Quinn y subieron las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso del edificio.

-Aquí hay más! – Dijo Tina tratando de retroceder para ver como los zombies subían tras ellos por las escaleras que habían dejado atrás. Puck comenzó a correr en dirección a la azotea mientras cargaba a Quinn y siendo seguido por Tina.

Puck comenzó a subir con Quinn en las manos por las escaleras que daban a la azotea de la escuela, Tina trato de cerrar la puerta de los escalones pero los caminantes le impidieron hacerlo con un solo movimiento.

-Puck! No puedo hacer esto sola- grito mientras empujaba con su cuerpo la puerta metálica.

-Puck déjame aquí y ayúdale – dijo Quinn quien se sujeto para poder mantenerse de pie en las escalera para ver como Puck se abalanzaba con todas su fuerza contra el metal y Tina aseguraba con el pasador la puerta, siguieron subiendo para llegar a la azotea.

Tina camino al borde para mirar las calles cercanas a la escuela.

-Vean esto- dijo en voz baja, Puck se acerco aun con Quinn en los brazos quienes vieron estupefactos a cientos de esas criaturas que andaban lentamente por el estacionamiento y las calles mientras otros comían la carne de personas que corrían tratando de salvar sus vidas inútilmente.

-O dios mio – Dijo Quinn antes de desmayarse en los brazos del futbolista.


	2. Chapter 2

-Quinn!? Quinn!? Despierta!

-Tráela debajo de esta rama – Puck obedeció a Tina quien se quitaba el abrigo para tenderlo en el suelo.

-Crees que está bien- Dijo dejando a la rubia en el piso. Tina se acerco para revisar que no estuviera herida.

-Sí, solo que se impresiono al ver la calle llena de esas cosas.

-Que son esas cosas.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que ellos mataron a Artie. – Tina dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en el suelo de la escuela.

-Lo sé, que haremos ahora.

-Por lo pronto tengo un emparedado un jugo en mi mochila – dijo sacando la comida de su bolso- No es mucho, pero nos servirá-

-Yo no traigo comida, pero tengo algunos dulces – Puck vació su bolsa dejando caer unas barras de chocolate.

-Bueno, al menos de comida no nos preocuparemos por ahora-

-Pero esto es muy poco- Tina miraba el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puck, este árbol es frutal-

Puck levanto la vista y vio como decenas de manzanas colgaba a solo unos metros de su cabeza, no pudo evitar reír ante tal situación contagiando de su risa a Tina.

-Qué haremos con Santana?- Mercedes caminaba hacía Will y Finn quienes discutían que hacer próximamente.

-A qué te refieres Mercedes?- Preguntó Blaine sentado en el suelo recargando su espalda en la pared junto a Kurt y Rachel. Pronto la diva ya había obtenido la atención de todos a excepción de Brittany quien jugaba con los dedos de Santana quien dormía producto a la fiebre.

-Chicos, Santana morirá en cualquier momento, no podemos dejarla aquí, hay que salir para buscar ayuda-

-Lo sé Mercedes, pero salir de aquí ahora sería poner en riesgo.

-Entonces la dejaremos morir así, sin más-

-Mercedes no quise decir eso-

-Podemos ir por medicamento a la enfermería y a la oficina de la entrenadora Sue- Sam se acerco por detrás de Mercedes colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Sería muy peligroso Sam-

-Señor Schue, debemos hacerlo, de todos modos en cualquier momento tenemos que salir a buscar comida y agua-

-Está bien, pero planeemos bien esto- dijo mientras el resto de los chicos en la sala se acercaban para oír todo.

-Qué paso?-

-Te desmayaste casi una hora, toma come esto-

-Y Puck, donde estas?-

-Por aquí, fue a echar un vistazo para ver i encontraba algo que nos podría ayudar. Toma comete esta manzana, no has comido nada-

-Gracias-

-Anochecerá pronto, he estado juntando algunas ramas secas de este árbol, pero no es mucho y estas noches son muy heladas-

-Me gustaría ser más útil- Quinn bajo la mirada avergonzada por no poder caminar sola aun.

-No te preocupes, te queremos y nunca dejaríamos que te pase nada sin hacer algo para evitarlo- Tina ofreció una sonrisa a Quinn tratando de calmarla. –ojala que el colchón que puck y yo te improvisamos sea lo suficiente blando y caliente para que no te lastimes la espalda por la noche- Quinn miro el extraño bulto de ramas y hojas envueltas en el abrigo de Tina- Tina, pero es tu abrigo, no es necesario, yo estaré bien.

-Quinn no hay problema-

-Gracias-

-Si quieres agradecerme come tu manzana-

-Bien mañana saldremos a la enfermería y a la cafetería Sam, Finn, Blaine y yo, tomaremos algunas cosas de esta sala para protegernos, lo demás se quedaran para esperarnos, está bien-

-Escuchaste Santana, mañana traerán medicamento y estarás bien-

-Britt, todos sabemos que eso no va pasar-

-Por qué hablas así Santy-

-Britt, te amo.-

-Y yo a ti Santana-

-Nunca me olvides por favor-

-Ja j aja. Santana, parece que te estuvieras despidiendo- Brittany limpio con la palma de su mano una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Brittany podrías darme un beso- La rubia bajo su rostro hasta topar con los labios de la latina quien la recibió con dulzura, el beso fue largo, ambas podían sentir en el roce de sus lenguas todo aquello que compartieron juntas en su vida y con tristeza todo aquello que no podrían compartir en el futuro. Santana dejo en la boca de Brittany su último aliento de vida para después dejar atrás su cuerpo y con él el dolor.

-SANTANA?- Brittany movió con desesperación la mejilla de su novia.- santana?- susurro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del cuerpo sin vida de la porrista.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany lloraba en silencio contra el pecho del cuerpo sin vida de Santana, lo demás miraban la escena con tristeza y formaban un círculo alrededor de la rubia, fue Sugar quien rompió la formación para inclinarse junto a Brittany, pero esta la rechazo dándole un manotazo en el hombro que la hiso caer sentada.

-Vamos querida, todo estará bien- dijo Mercedes dulcemente rodeando con sus brazos el torso de la porrista.

-No Mercedes, no lo estará- Respondió Brittany sin despegar su rostro del cuerpo de su amada.

-Piensa que ahora dejo de sufrir- Mercedes abrazo con más fuerza a Brittany quien dejo ser guiada por la diva hasta el fondo de la sala donde rompió a llorar en su pecho mientras Rachel le acariciaba por la espalda tratando de consolarla.

-Qué haremos ahora- Dijo Sugar aun en el piso mientras Rory le ofrecía sus manos para levantarla de un solo empuje.

-Seguiremos con el plan de mañana – dijo El Sr. Schue caminando a Santana con abrigo y extendiéndolo sobre su rostro tapando también la herida en su cuello. – Solo que esta vez también sacaremos el cuerpo de Santana para quemarlo junto a los resto del pasillo.- Todos asintieron con la cabeza, no tenían la fuerza para protestar.

El sol se ocultaba lentamente tras los edificios en el horizonte de Lima, el aire helado golpeaba con fuerza el costado del edificio. Quinn se había quedado dormida sobre la cama que habían improvisado para ella, mientras Puck y Tina conseguían encender una hoguera con unos viejos muebles de la escuela, ramas del manzano y papeles del bolso de la chica asiática y de la mochila de él.

Media hora después el fuego era lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir por si mismo, Tina tomo su celular de su bolsa una vez más y lo subió lo más que pudo tratando de marcar a sus padres de nueva cuenta.

-Nada, no sé qué le pasa a esta maldita basura- Dejo escapar irritada.

-Tina deja de torturarte- Puck tomo del brazo desnudo sintiendo de golpe la helada piel de la chica asiática sobresaltándose por la temperatura de la chica.

-No! Quiero saber que paso con mis papás! Donde esta mi abuela!-

-Lo sé, yo también, pero gritar solo atraerá la atención de esas cosas-

Tina recargo sus codos en el borde de la azotea y oculto su rostro en sus manos, Puck la siguió de cerca –Quizá alguien logro llegar y avisar sobre el ataque- Levanto su rostro para mirar los últimos rayos de luz- Entonces pudieron escapar a un lugar seguro, y no solo mi familia, también tu mamá y tu hermana, la madre de Quinn y lo demás, Quizá ahora New directions están cantando en una hoguera fuera de la cuidad esperándonos para unirnos a ellos- Dijo sonriendo a la cuidad.

-Así es Tina- Ella miro otra vez su celular para ver el mensaje "Sin señal" en la pantalla, esto la enfureció y en un arranque de ira lanzo su celular con fuerza contra la rampa de la entrada a la escuela cayendo en un charco de sangre junto a la silla de Artie.

-Puck, si no salimos de aquí moriremos-

-Que quieres decir-

-Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes-

._.

-No, yo cargo a Quinn mientras tú vas adelante vigilando en caso de que nos ataquen- Dijo Tina sin despegar los ojos del chico del mohicano.

-Tina, no creo que puedas cargar a Quinn tanto tiempo, además tú eres más rápida que yo-

-Pero tú eres más fuerte, si algo se aparece en vez de defenderlos solo los irritare, además Quinn podrá ver nuestras espalda, si algo aparece por detrás entonces yo podre hacer algo-

-Está bien – Puck Sabía que si algo fallaba entonces podría peligrar la vida de alguna de sus amigas, pero si se quedaban en ese lugar la muerte llagaría por alguno en cualquier momento, el jugo que Tina tenía se había terminado incluso antes del anochecer y Quinn sufriría más si su cuerpo no encontraba un buen lugar para descansar.

-Podrías ayudarme a jalar a Quinn más cerca del fuego- Tina rompió con el pensamiento de Puck quien solo accedió a la petición de la chica para después sentarse en frente al fuego.

-Estás bien?-

-Por qué lo dices?-

-Está haciendo mucho frío y tú abrigo esta debajo de Quinn-

-Ya te lo dije, me gusta el frío- En cuanto termino la frase una ráfaga de aire helado soplo por la azotea del edificio haciendo que Tina temblara sin control. Puck lo noto, y sin decir nada se levanto para sentarse detrás de la chica, abrió su chaqueta para jalarla contra de él.

-Puck qué e-estás haciendo?- La quijada de Tina temblaba sin control haciéndola tartamudear.

-Estás tumbando, solo quiero ayudarte-

-Ya te dije que estoy b….- Puck se quito los guantes para comenzar a sobar los brazos de Tina.

-Valla que están helados- grito sorprendido por la temperatura de la chica – Ponte mis guantes.

-Parece que fue un mala día para elegir un vestido sin mangas- Tina se puso las mangas mientras sentía como las manos de Puck la calentaban.

Puck se recargo contra la pared jalando a Tina con él, en poco tiempo ambos quedaron dormido, Puck con la cabeza apoyada en la coronilla de Tina y ella arrullada por los latidos del latino. Quinn no despertó en toda la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

El silencio en los pasillos de la escuela solo era interrumpido por los quejidos de los caminantes que buscaban carne para saciar su hambre, el olor a muerte se extendía por el edificio inundando los pulmones de los chicos en la sala de coro. El cuerpo de Santana aun seguía en el suelo, el charco de sangre de su cuello ahora tenía una textura gelatinosa y oscura, Brittany había sucumbido ante el sueño en el hombro de Mercedes quien no se alejo de la rubia durante toda la noche. La noche había dejado en total oscuridad la sala, solo un rayo de luz de la luna entraba por una ventana iluminando débilmente el abrigo que cubría el rostro de la latina ya sin vida exhibiendo las delicadas curvas que se formaban en la tela. Rachel miraba incrédula el bulto en el que la animadora se había convertido, pensó en sus padres, la familia de sus amigos, sus vecinos, en Mike aterrándolos en el baño de mujeres, en la ausencia de Puck, Tina, Quinn y Artie; y como sufriría Brittany ahora que su compañera se había ido, sintió el escalofrío recorrer por su columna aferrándose aun más a los brazos de Finn, pero por un momento sus ojos captaron un leve movimiento en la silueta del rostro de Santana.

-Finn viste eso?- Preguntó poniendo especial atención en no ser escuchada por alguien más que su novio.

-Ver qué?

-Creí ver a Santana moverse.

-Solo estas cansada Rachel.

-Sí, ha de ser eso- dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del futbolista, sentía como el sueño le hacía cerrar los ojos hasta que un quejido proveniente del cuerpo de la latina los trajo a todos de vuelta a la realidad.

-Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Will sin apartar la vista del abrigo sobre la cara de la morena.

-Vino de Santana- Respondió Rachel ahora segura.

-Santana?- Brittany se separo de Mercedes para correr en dirección a la porrista y arrodillarse junto a ella- Santana estás viva?- No contesto nada, pero el abrigo comenzó a moverse con más fuerza- Santana?- Brittany jaló la prenda para ver como los labios la ex animadora hacían un pequeño movimiento, casi como si tratara de hablar, Brittany sonrió ante la sensación de alivio por ver con vida a su mejor amiga.– Santana! Por el amor de! Estas viva!- Brittany sintió una de las manos de Santana que subía hasta su cabeza, en ese momento la latina abrió los ojos de golpe revelando en estos un color gris que hizo estremecer en lo más profundo a la rubia quién trato de alejarse de su amada, pero la mano de la morena la atrapo jalándola contra ella mientras se acercaba al rostro de Brittany abriendo la boca tratando de morderla.

.-.

Quinn fue la primera en despertar, la temperatura del aire subía haciendo el lugar más habitable para los tres sobrevivientes, el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda era más fuerte que en otras mañanas pero los cuidados de sus amigos permitieron que no empeorara, con dificultad se incorporo para ver a Tina aun dormida sobre el pecho de Puck quien la sujetaba con fuerza en un abrazo, por alguna razón la imagen le provoco una sensación extraña en el estomago, él era el padre de su hija y verlo así con otra persona nunca sería fácil, pensó. Pero recordó todo lo que Tina había hecho por ella desde que quedaron atrapados en ese lugar, ella era magnifica y si Quinn estuviera en su lugar no sabría si haría lo mismo. Tina comenzó a parpadear lentamente mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al brillo de la luz del sol, sentía una extraña calidez, algo que no había podido sentir cuando estaba con su novio, ella se acurruco en el pecho del latino antes de reaccionar y alejarse de él violentamente, los brazos de Puck aun seguían alrededor de la chica y cuando esta trato de separarse de él, el movimiento los separo de la pared haciendo que ambos callarán al suelo sobre sus hombros.

-Tranquila Chang!

-Lo siento, no quería… dormir sobre ti- respondió Tina ocultando el color rojo en su cara.

-No hay problema, de hecho fue bueno, al menos ninguno de los dos murió de hipotermia.

-Valla, una no puede dormir un par de horas sin que conviertan esto en un motel- Dijo Quinn con un semblante divertido ante la escena.

-Quinn, yo no quería dormir sobre él, pero hacía tanto frío y él me ofreció…-

-No me tienes que explicar nada, gracias a ti me puedo mover hoy- interrumpió Quinn a Tina con una sonrisa.

-Quinn tienes que prepararte, hoy saldremos de aquí- Dijo Puck con un semblante tan serio que preocupo a la rubia.

.-.

Brittany sentía el putrefacto aliento de Santana, cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero sentir el dolor de los dientes de la morena enterrarse en su carne, el terror no le permitía mover ningún musculo para defenderse. Justo cuando creía todo terminado para ella, Will tomo un tripié para después golpear la cabeza de la latina tan fuerte que esta se abrió justo en la cara de Brittany, el cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo liberando un nuevo charco de sangre, la rubia se levanto de un brinco y se aferro a la blusa de Mercedes donde rompió a llorar de nueva cuenta.

-Qué paso maldita sea!- Grito Rory acercándose al cuerpo de Santana.

-Santana quiso morder a Brittany?- Joe.

-Pero cómo?- Kurt

-Santana fue mordida por una de esas cosas, eso quiere decir que si a alguno nos muerde nos convertiremos- Dijo Will dejando el tripié en el suelo y dejándose caer junto a Emma quien lo abrazo con fuerza seguida de Beiste. Todos miraron a Will, el miedo en ellos se había plantado para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta de la sala se abrió silenciosamente para dejar salir a Will, Beiste, Sam, Joe, Mercedes y Sugar armados con cualquier cosa que se pudiera usar como arma para golpear, el pasillo estaba limpio de caminantes, pero el olor de los restos de carne y miembros pudriéndose en el piso del pasillo invadía los pulmones de los chicos haciendo que Sam vomitara ocasionando así una reacción en cadena en los estómagos de los demás.

-Chicos, hagamos esto rápido- Dijo Will incorporándose después de vaciar su estomago. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta su primer punto la oficina de la ya muerta entrenadora Sue. Justo al estar frente a la puerta escucharon el gemido de las criaturas acercándose, Sam abrió la puerta y ordeno entrara todos quien obedecieron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La oficina de Sue parecía no haber sufrido por el ataque o al menos eso creyeron hasta que Mercedes tropezó con un extraño bulto tirado boca abajo detrás de la puerta, inmediatamente Joe abrió las porcinas dejando entrar la luz del día y descubrir que el cuerpo sin vida era de Becky Jackson.

-O dios mío!- Dijo mercedes antes de llevarse las manos a la boca.

-No parece que haya sido mordía.- Asevero Will moviendo su cuerpo con el tripié.- Vamos chicos, nos están esperando, después vendremos por ella también-

Beiste saco detrás de un archivero dos carritos para la ropa sucia propiedad de las animadoras y los cargaron con todo lo que creyeron que serviría de la oficina de Sue, además que algunos cambiaron sus armas por los trofeos con creencia que estos serían más resistentes en caso de una pelea.

Sugar salió de la oficina arrastrando el carrito delante de ella para verificar que los pasillos estuvieran limpios, enseguida el resto siguió su camino hasta la cafetería y la cocina, justo antes de llegar a las enormes puertas escucharon un gran alboroto proveniente de los pisos superiores, el ruido alerto a los zombies que se paseaban dentro de la cafetería y estos comenzaron salir del lugar para subir por las escaleras dejando la sala vacía.

-Vamos es ahora o nunca-

Los seis entraron a la cocina y cargaron los carritos con toda la comida que encontraron, Joe comenzó a vaciar los cajones con utensilios para obtener todos los cuchillos que había y arrojarlos dentro del transporte.

-Buena idea Joe-

-Creó que los encestaremos más adelante- dijo sin dejar de seguir buscando.

Beiste arranco el botiquín de la pared mientras Mercedes jalaba algunos galones de agua debajo del mostrador de ensaladas. Todos estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta como un cambiante entro balanceándose hasta que la chica diva se incorporo y quedo atrapada entre los oscuros brazos del caminante.

-Ayuda!- Grito tratando se alejarse de la mordida. Sam en un movimiento rápido tomo un cuchillo que Joe había apartado y se lo clavo en la cabeza antes de que su boca tocara el oscuro cuello de Mercedes, haciendo que cayera pesadamente en los pies de la chica.

-Gracias- Dejo salir sin aliento.

-Y que lo digas-

-Chicos, vámonos antes de que este lugar se llene.

Los seis salieron de la cafetería corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala siendo recibidos por el resto de los sobrevivientes.

-Como les fue?- Pregunto Emma corriendo hacía Will y abrazándolo.

-Bien, por suerte la mayoría de esas cosas se fueron a las calles o están en los pisos superiores.-Respondió mientras ayudaba a los demás chicos a desocupar uno de los carritos de ropa sucia.

-Por qué se están arriba?-Preguntó Kurt de la mano con Blaine.

-Al parecer algo hizo mucho escándalo y todos fueron atraídos por eso.

-Ruidos?

-Creo que arriba todavía hay gente viva, o al menos había hasta hoy.

-Lastima, no pudimos hacer nada.

-Al menos su sacrificio nos permitirá seguir viviendo.

-Sr. Schue, todo está listo.- dijo Finn apartándose del carrito.

Will suspiro- Bien chicos, pongan a Santana dentro- Sam y Blaine tomaron a Santana por cada extremo y colocaron dentro del carrito con cuidado. Brittany se acerco y metió la cabeza en el cesto.

-Te extrañare Santy- dijo susurrando para después correr a los brazos de mercedes y continuar llorando su perdida.

-Vamos chicos, Sam tu sacaras el cuerpo de Mike del baño de mujeres. Joe iras por el de Becky a la oficina de Sue, seguros qué pueden hacerlo solos?

-No se preocupe Sr. Schue dijo Joe saliendo de la sala adelantándose a los demás, Finn arrastro la cesta con Santana dentro hasta quedar fuera de la oficina de Sue y escuchar el ruido proveniente del interior y ver como Joe salía con Becky en los brazos cojeando hasta arrojarla junto a la latina-Estas bien, por qué cojeas?- Estoy bien, solo pise algo y me torcí el tobillo, les molesta si regreso a la sala del coro?

-No en absoluto, terminaremos esto.

-Ok – respondió el chico del enorme cabello para después cojear hasta entrar a su guarida.

-Qué paso? Te oí hablar con Joe- Preguntó Sam mientras arrojaba a Mike dentro de la cesta.

-No te molesta hablar mientras te encargas de los cuerpos de tus amigos- Dijo Finn ignorando la pregunta del rubio claramente afectado por la cantidad de muertes que tendía que enfrentar.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero platicar, ahora lo que menos necesitamos es desmoronarnos-

-Lo sé, pero es raro- respondió tallándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

-Entonces, que pasó con el chico?

-Al parecer tropezó con algo y se lastimo el tobillo-

-Bueno, al menos el va poder descansar de ver todo esto.

Finn y Sam continuaron recogiendo los trozos de cuerpos regados por el pasillo.

-Sr. Schue?-

-Sí Blaine?-

-Esta no es la silla de Artie?- Dijo arrastrando la silla con la mochila del chico nerd.

-Sí, sí lo es.

-Usted cree qué?

-A decir verdad, la evidencia no muestra otra cosa- dijo bajando la mirada tratando de asimilar otra muerte más. Finn recogió otro cuerpo cerca de la puerta trasera del edifico y cuando este lo levando unas gafas cayeron al suelo para ser recogidas por el capitán del equipo de futbol y descubrir la identidad del cuerpo que acababa de recoger.

-Si era Artie, aquí están sus gafas- Susurro, Will se acerco al cesto casi lleno de carne humana para ver el cadáver irreconocible del chico en silla de ruedas- Lo siento Artie, no pudimos hacer nada por ti tampoco-

Sam se acerco en silencio trayendo otra silla de ruedas junto con un abrigo y el bolso que todos reconocieron.

-Quinn? También ella?!- Gruño Finn apretando los puños.

-Tal parece que a Artie lo alcanzaron aquí y Quinn logro llegar hasta ese lugar- Dijo lentamente Blaine- y su cuerpo?

-Solo encontré esto, puede que ya no esté- dijo tratando de evitar la palabra "comida".

-Chicos terminemos con esto de una pu… de una vez- Dijo Will mostrando el dolor en sus palabras. Los seis salieron al estacionamiento y ver la camioneta de Puck cerca de la rampa de discapacitado.

-Parece que Puck también estuvo aquí- Dijo Blaine, en ese momento Finn perdió el control y se dejo caer de rodillas para golpear el suelo con el puño cerrado.

-MALDITA SEA!- gruño con apretando los dientes en un grito ahogado y sintiendo las lagrimas quemar sus mejillas- Mi MEJOR AMIGO NO! Mi mejor amigo no por favor-

-Vamos Finn, tranquilízate- Dijo Sam quien siguió arrastrando el seto para vaciarlo en el piso. Will comenzó a sacar gasolina de la camioneta de Puck para después regarla en la pila de cadáveres y encenderles fuego.

-Esto se puede describir como un funeral- dijo Blaine quien no abandono su lugar junto a Finn, después bajo la mirada para descubrir un pequeño rectángulo blanco entre sus pies que le pareció familiar, lo tomo y presiono un botón, la pantalla presentaba una ruptura, pero esta se ilumino lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el fondo de pantalla de una chica con ojos rasgados besando a su novio.

-El celular de Tina- Susurro Blaine atrayendo la mirada de los tres- Este es el celular de Tina- dijo sin evitar sentir como su voz se quebraba al pronunciar al nombre de su amiga- Tina está muerta-Blaine comenzó a llorar en silencio junto a Finn. De repente un fuerte sonido los hizo girar hacía la puerta haciendo que sus sangre se congelara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Bueno por fin termine el capitulo 6 de este Fic! :DDD. Sé que me tarde mucho, lo sé y lo siento, pero la escuela no quiere que tenga tiempo libre y pues... si son estudiantes me comprobaran. Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un pequeño mensaje, ya lo tenia planeado antes, pero generalmente cuando subo un capitulo nuevo lo hago rápido ya que lo hago generalmente por las noches y pues ya me quiero dormir. **

**Muchos lo hacían y pues yo solo quiero ser popular: los personajes de Glee no son mios (lastima por que sí lo fueran pondría a Tina a cantar todo el día! 3 Amo a esa mujer *.*) y tampoco la historia de The walking dead (Aunque no menciono mucho de todos modos, pero por si las moscas, no vaiga siendo que algún creador se meta a a buscar gente para demandar y me agarren mal parado), solo escribo por que me gusta y por que puedo y es solo con meros fines de diversión! (Así es me divierten los teclados Wii!).**

**Ostra cosa! Gracias por leerme! n.n me gusta saber que algo mio les gusta! También no sé en cuanto salga el cap. 7 ya que estoy escribiendo otro fic. al principio trate un día uno u otro día otro pero con el escuela no se puede mejos! tratare de organizarme :D**

**En fin gocen del Cap. 6 y recuerden Review me soon bitches! :***

* * *

Quinn abría sus ojos lentamente al sentir como los rayos del sol calentaba su rostro después de ser golpeado por un crudo frío de los vientos invernales de Ohio, apenas se acostumbraba a su vista cuando puedo visualizar a Tina acurrucada en el pecho de Puck durmiendo mientras este la abrazaba cerca de la fogata aun con los ojos abiertos, sabía que habían terminado hace casi más de un año atrás y lo único que habían tenido juntos fue un leve enamoramiento cuando su hija estuvo en la ciudad junto con su madre adoptiva; aun así no pudo evitar el sentir querer saltar contra la chica asiática y hacerle saber que ella no era nadie para estar así con Puck. Sin embargo, cuando dirigió su mirada a sus piernas descubiertas temblando ligeramente bajo un costo vestido sus celos desaparecieron para dejar en su lugar la vergüenza ¿Cómo podría querer hacerle daño a alguien que prefirió pasar frío toda la noche por ella?

-Hey, ya despertaste- Los pensamientos de Quinn se desvanecieron cuando el chico del mohicano llamo su atención, su mirada fijada en las piernas de Tina ahora se movían para mirar el rostro de Puck.

-Así, qué?- Quinn dejo escapar una sonrisa ante la pregunta que en cabeza se formulaba- El ambiente se puso romántico después de que yo durmiera?- dejo escapar tratando de sonar lo más insinuadoramente posible.

-Por qué dices eso?- Puck aun abrazaba a Tina sin soltarla, él bajo la vista hasta toparse con la cabeza castaña de la chica que respiraba lentamente contra su pecho totalmente ajena a la plática- Tranquilízate mujer, guarda tus celos- Quinn entrecerró los ojos ante la acusación de Puck- Cuando obscureció Tina comenzó a temblar por que el viento era más frío de lo que creyó- Comenzó a sobar lentamente la espalda de la chica sin pensarlo-

-Eso es lo que pensaba, le dije que el frío sería demasiado- dijo ocultando su mirada en el abrigo de Tina que se extendía sobre las ramas en el suelo.- Pero fue muy gentil al preocuparse así por mí, de verdad que no sentí el frío- Dijo relajando mirada.

-No sentiste el frío?!- Grito Puck haciendo que Quinn se sobresaltara- De verdad que duermes como un oso!

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responder Tina se comenzó a moverse hasta despegar su cuerpo del de Puck- Quién duerme como oso?- dijo para dejar escapar un bostezo y trataba de desenredar su cabello con la mano de manera automática.

-Al parecer tu-

-ja j aja Puck- respondió sarcásticamente- Valla, parece que fui la ultima en despertar. ¿Cómo dormiste Quinn?- pregunto mirando a la rubia con una calurosa sonrisa sin quitar su mano del cabello.

-Bien, me comento Puck que el frío fue mucho y que gracias a ti no lo resentí-

-Me alegra mucho oír eso-

-Pensé que querrías dormir más- Respondió Puck tomándola del hombro y jalándola tratando de hacer que volvieran a la posición que compartieron toda la noche.

-Yo también quería hacerlo, pero los gritos de ALGUIEN no me dejaron, además será que intentemos irnos lo más temprano posible para llegar lo más lejos posible antes que anochezca.

-Irnos?- pregunto Quinn con la incertidumbre marcada en su rostro.

-Necesito hacer algo, por favor explícaselo Puck- dijo Tina levantándose y caminando lejos de la pareja.

-Quieres ir a cag..-

-Ni siquiera pienses en terminar la frase Puckerman!- interrumpió gritando Tina caminando a mayor velocidad buscando desesperadamente algo en su bolso.

-Siempre creí que estabas enamorado de ella Puck- Dijo Quinn en voz baja.

-Cállate quieres- respondió ocultando el color de su rostro.

-Entonces nos vamos? Explícate?

.-.

La puerta de lámina se abrió lentamente tratando de no emitir ningún sonido en los pasillos del tercer piso del edificio. Puck fue el primero en salir armado con un trozo de madera, miro ambos lados del pasillo llamo en voz baja a sus amigas después de comprobar que estuviera todo libre de caminantes. Tina bajo por las escaleras y atravesó el marco de la puesta cargando a Quinn en su espalda, la fuerza de la chica asiática sorprendió a ambos ya que no creía que pudiera cargar sola con la porrista sin ninguna ayuda. Sin embargo, Tina luchaba por no dejar caer a la rubia y este esfuerzo se veía reflejado en su rostro al caminar. Mientras tanto, Quinn miraba histéricamente a los lados, el sonido de los gemidos la hacía mirar cualquier parte.

-Qué fue eso?!- Pregunto Quinn asustada cuando uno del sonido se escucho demasiada cerca del trío.

-Tranquilízate Quinn, necesitamos que vigiles nuestra espalda por si alguno aparece- Respondió Tina tratando de sonar lo más aclamada posible, no quería contagiar con su miedo a la rubia.

Los pasillos que antes rebosaban de vida a esas horas de la mañana ahora solo revelaban el paso de la muerte, los ventanales a lo fondo presentaban sus vidrios rotos rebelando como alguno antes la desesperación se lanzaron terminando así con sus vidas al chocar sus cuerpos contra el concreto que rodeaba la escuela, el piso era resbaladizo por la sangre que por alguna vez corría por la venas de sus amigos compañero, ahora solo eran charcos de una materia marrón que liberaba su olor característico por el aire contaminado de muerte y putrefacción por los restos de jóvenes y maestros.

Tina caminaba lento con Quinn a cuestas, batallaba cuando sus botas se topaban con algún obstáculo que le hacía detenerse y empujarlo lejos con el pie haciendo que solo se cansara más, Puck socorrió a ella lanzando a los lados algún brazo, pierna o pertenencia impregnada del líquido vital rojo. Sin embargo, una esfera blanca rodo de la cabeza terminando con una muy mala suerte en el tacón de una de las botas de la chica, cuando Tina apoyo sobre la extraña y resbalosa superficie haciendo que este explotara liberando un sonido tan grotesco al estallar, la chica perdió el equilibro haciendo que se fuera contra los casilleros para no caer al piso.

-Están bien? Qué paso?- Puck regreso rápidamente a ayudar a sus amigas alertado con el ruido metálico de las puertas.

-Creo que pise… un ojo- Respondió Tina con el asco en su cara mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

-Tina! Puck!- grito Quinn cuando vio como un cuerpo se balanceaba hacía ellos.

-Rápido! Vámonos antes de que nos alcancen!- Puck tomo a Quinn y al cargo en sus brazos para avanzar más rápido, antes de llegar a las escaleras Tina vio como el número de caminantes ya era tres.

-Ya son más! No nos detengamos.

Siguieron bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso donde decenas de zombies caminaban hacía un solo lugar. Sin embargo, ninguno los estaba mirando, caminaron lentamente con la espalda pegada a la pared tratando de no llamar la atención, fue en ese momento cuando vieron como un maestro era atacado junto con cinco estudiantes tratando de huir, los gritos de dolor de una chica que era despedazada viva por los dientes atraía más a los caminantes como polillas a la luz, una chica grande trataba de pelear contra el gran numero, sin embargo fue rápidamente superada y fue cuando los dientes de uno se clavaron en su cuello llevándose consigo un pedazo de carne, sus ojos marrones con la pupilas dilatadas del dolor se posaron en los de Puck haciendo que este sintiera un pinchazo en el estomago y el frío recorriera su espalda.

-Lauren- susurro al viento seguido de un silencio que duro segundos.

-Vámonos!- hablo Tina jalando a Puck con Quinn en sus brazos.

-Perro… ella está ahí! Tenemos que hacer algo!- grito reteniendo la mano de Tina.

-No hay nada que hacer ya por ello Puck! Y si no salimos de aquí rápido ese será nuestro destino!

Puck miro a Tina, sentía el miedo en su mirada. Pero, no quería irse, no quería dejar a su ex novia a su suerte. Sin embargo, el grito de Quinn le sacó sus pensamientos, los caminantes que los seguían cayeron por las escaleras para después incorporase y seguirlos por el pasillo uniéndose a ellos aquellos que no alcanzaron un pedazo de carne los recientes muertos.

-Vamos ya!- Grito Tina jalando de Puck del abrigo. Esta vez el latino no pudo reusarse. Bajaron corriendo por las escaleras hasta el primer piso siendo seguido por al menos doce caminantes, Tina fue la primera en llegar al pasillo buscando desesperadamente la silla de la rubia o de Artie para llevar a Quinn. Sin embargo, Puck resbalo al pisar algo en el ultimo escalón cayendo al suelo, Quinn golpeo su cadera contra el concreto. Tina corrió a socorrer a la porrista cargándola de nuevo en su espalda.

-Adelántense, yo las alcanzo!- Grito Puck cojeando lentamente hacia las chicas. Tina estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que vio como un montón de caminantes bajaban por las escaleras acercándose al latino. Tina corrió lo más rápido que pudo con Quinn en su espalda para ayudar a caminar a Puck, jaló su mano por el hombro y le ayudo a caminar.

-Qué estás haciendo!- Dijo Puck mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de la chica asiática- Te dije que te llevaras a Quinn de aquí!

…-Tina no puso responder por el esfuerzo de cargar a la rubia y sostener al chico.

-Enserio quieres recriminarle algo cuando ella sola esta salvándonos la vida!-le regaño Quinn con su cabeza en el sobre la nuca de Tina. Los caminantes los estaban alcanzando a escasos metros de la puerta de cristal por la que el humo entraba ligeramente.

-Tina déjame y sálvense ustedes!- susurro Quinn.

-No! Llévatela fuera y toma mi camioneta!- Grito Puck.

-Quieren callarse! No voy a dejar a nadie!- Grito como respuesta Tina con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.- Creo que fue mala idea traer botas con tacón hoy-

Tina, Quinn y Puck dieron salieron por la puerta por la que entraron un día anterior a escasos segundo de que la falda de Quinn fuera alcanzado por una de las manos de quien los seguía.

Lo primero que vieron fue el humo que salía de los cadáveres al ser quemados en el estacionamiento, unos cuerpo estaban de pie cerca del montículo de cuerpos quemados, cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver el rostro atónito de su maestro y sus amigos.

-Puck? Tina? Quinn? Están vivos! Creímos que estaban muertos!- Grito Finn junto a Puck.

-Nosotros…-antes de que Quinn pudiera terminar de hablar sus seguidores comenzaron a salir del edificio, Tina llevo sus amigos hasta la camioneta mientras los demás tomaban sus armas.

* * *

**Coming soon: Cap 7 alguien se muere :DDDDDDD muajajajajaja (En serio alguien se va a morir).**


	7. Chapter 7

Tina sentía como sus piernas temblaban sin control mientras caminaba pesadamente hacía la camioneta de Puck. Pensaba que debía de ayudar a los chicos a defenderse de los caminantes, pero antes tenía que dejar a Quinn y a Puck quienes cargaban en su espalda y hombros en un lugar seguro además cargarlos ella sola le había dejado demasiado cansada, no había comido bien en dos días y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía por sus amigos la estaba llevando al límite. Su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza y no podía escuchar lo que la pareja indispuesta le decía, ni concentrarse en lo que estaba frente a ella.

-Tina, cuidado! – Grito Puck sin poder hacer que la chica asiática prestara la menor atención. Frente a sus ojos un madero pasó rápido estrellándose en la cabeza de un caminante que se acercaba por el frente de la camioneta dispuesto a morder a la joven cansada.

-Pero que!- Dejo salir al ver como la cara del antes conserje de la escuela salía volando dejando atrás la mandíbula y la lengua moviéndose asquerosamente en lo que quedaba en la en gusanada boca del hombre para después caer pesadamente en el piso.

-Rápido chicos! Entren! – Grito Will parado sobre la camioneta con el madero que salvo sus vidas en sus manos.

-Gracias- Dijo mientas ayudaba a Puck a deslizarse al fondo de la cabina para después entrar ella dejando que Quinn cerrara la puerta. – Están bien chicos?- Dijo mientas recargaba su cabeza contra el cristal de la parte trasera tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía en sus pies al correr con esas botas en tacones con sus amigos a cuestas.

-Bien- respondió fríamente Quinn mientras veía como Blaine y Finn golpeaban desde arriba de la camioneta a varios caminantes que se acercaban al vehículo manchado con la putrefacta sangre.- Varias de esas cosas eran mis amigos- coloco una mano contra el cristal de la ventana- En el fuego se quema el cuerpo de una de las chicas con las que fumaba al principio de este año-

-Quinn deja de ver eso, solo te haces más daño- Dijo Tina jalando los hombros de la ex porrista y hacia que se recostara contra su hombro- Tranquilízate. Puck sube tu pie en mis piernas, quiero ver como esta tu tobillo- El chico obedeció sin protestar, subió su pie y dejo que Tina le quitara el zapato y el calcetín. Por alguna razón le encanto la sensación de los pequeños dedos en su piel.

-Si- Dijo sin entender bien lo que le decía.

-Ok, aquí voy- Respondió Tina tomando su tobillo con ambas manos – Espera, qué dijis… AHHHH!- Tina en un solo movimiento jalo el pie de Puck como su abuela le había enseñado para quitar el dolor de una torcedura.

-Listo, con eso te dejara de doler tanto- Dijo mientras sobaba delicadamente el tobillo inflamado del latino.

-Qué… qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Mi abuela me enseño a aliviar cuando alguna articulación se inflama o si tienes algún accidente leve. Ya no te duele?

-No. Ya no-

-Chicos, ya pueden salir- Dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta y cargaba a Quinn en su espalda.

-Vamos, ya quiero ver a los demás- Tina bajo de la camioneta y le dedico unos segundos a ver la pila de cuerpos que se quemaban en una hoguera hasta que Puck la tomo de los hombros y la condujo hasta dentro del edificio.

-Vamos Tina.

.-.

-Tina!- Grito Mercedes al verla entrar a la sala detrás de Finn quien ahora abrazaba con desesperación a Rachel.

-Mercedes! Por Dios estas viva!- Grito antes de abrazarla.

Puck sonreía mientras sus amigos se acercaban a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida mientras este no dejaba de ver a Tina y Quinn.

Quinn se abrazo a Brittany cuando se entero de la muerte de su mejor amiga, ambas lloraban sobre sus hombros mientras Sugar le sobaba la espalda re confortablemente, no era una amiga cercana a la chica, pero había desarrollado un aprecio por Santana cuando estuvieron juntas en el coro de Shelby.

-Mercedes, donde esta Mike?- pregunto Tina cuando dejo de abrazar a Kurt. La sala de inmediato se quedo en silencio. –No lo vi con los demás afuera y creía que estaría aquí con ustedes-

-Cariño, será mejor que te sientes- Dijo Mercedes tímidamente.

-No. NO, NO!- Grito Tina al leer su expresión- Esta muerto? Mercedes contéstame! Mike esta muerto!

-Así es Tina- respondió Rachel acercándose por su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla. – El nos ataco a mí, Mercedes y Kurt en el baño, sino hubiera sido por Sam, ahora estubi…- Rachel simplemente se quedo callada ante la idea de morir de esa forma.

-Lo siento Tina, pero no había otra forma-

Tina se libero del agarre de de Rachel y dio unos paso, miro a todo el mundo y se sintió… sola. Su novio, el amor de su vida había muerto y ella no lo había podido evitar como lo hizo con Quinn y Puck. Su mejor amigo también estaba muerto, Artie murió mucho antes de que todo comenzara. La soledad cayó pesadamente en sus hombros, aun tenía a Mercedes y a Kurt, pero desde hace un año que dejaron de salir juntos, de hecho hace tiempo que ya se sentía excluida en esa amistad y a veces pensaba que había sido remplazada por Rachel. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas manchándolas de negó por su maquillaje. No supo cuando fue que él se acerco y la abrazo contra su pecho, el olor a sal era familiar en su nariz pues ese fue el mismo olor con el que se lleno toda la noche.

-Tranquila Tina- Dijo Puck en voz baja sintiendo como su playera se humedecía por las lágrimas de la asiática. – No estás sola.- Dijo, Tina sintió la calidez del comentario del latino, por un segundo pensó que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. –No tienes a todos tus amigos… Me tienes a mi.-

-Gracias- Susurro contra su pecho.

-Sr. Schue! Joe está ardiendo en calentura- Grito Sugar quien se encontraba arrodillada frente al chico de rastas quien se quejaba en voz baja mientras Rory le trataba de dar agua.

-No, pero como cuando?- Dijo Sam quien le reviso las manos sin descubrir ningún rastro de mordidas.- No parece que lo hayan mordido-

-Que tiene que ver que lo muerdan?- Pregunto Puck sin dejar que Tina se despegara de él.

-Si te muerden primero arden es fiebre y después te mueres – Dijo Kurt sin despegar su vista de Joe- Después despiertas convertido en una de esas cosas-

-Como lo saben- Dijo Tina sin dejar se respirar por el llanto y aferrándose a la chamarra de su amigo.

-Santana paso por todo eso- Dijo Brittany mirando el piso donde la sangre de la latina aun de podía ver- Comenzó a atarme cuando despertó, tuvieron que matarla- No pudo evitar arrastras las últimas palabras ates de volver a llorar.

-Su pierna- Dijo Beiste cuando vio el pequeño charco de sangre que provenía del pantalón del joven.

-O Dios mío!- Emma solo se llevo las manos a la boca al ver como el hueso estaba expuesto y la carne colgaba de la herida.

-Está perdido – Susurro Blaine al ver la mirada de pánico que el cristiano le daba al Sr. Schue. – No tardara en morir-


	8. Chapter 8

**Al final nos leemos ;)**

**Los personajes y los bla bla ...**

* * *

La prueba fue dura para ella, Sue no dudaba en su capacidad para pensar, y el hecho de haber tenido una hermana con ese mismo problema que esa niña, no dejaba de sorprenderse por la templanza con la hacía las cosas y no se daba por vencida hasta lograrlo, pero a veces su cuerpo no respondía con la velocidad que se exigía. Quería bailar al ritmo de esas pegajosas canciones como Santana lo hacía, deseaba tanto demostrarle a todos que a pesar de su síndrome era capaz de ser tan zorra y perra como lo eran las demás chica, y día a día lo estaba logrando.

-Muy bien Becky!- Grito Sue con el altavoz pegado a su cara.

-Gr-gracias señorita Sue- Respondió mientras se alejaba de sus compañeras.

-Becky, necesito que lleves esto a mi oficina y me prepares un licuado con hierro, tú ya sabes cómo- Dijo entregándole un termo vacío y un portafolio con algunos documento que simplemente no le llamaron la atención.

-En seguida- Respondió con una sonrisa y salió del gimnasio mientras escuchaba como la entrenadora gritaba e insultaba a su equipo de porristas.

El pasillo estaba vació… le gustaba. Era en ese momento en que le gustaba caminar por ellos como si le perteneciese. Recordaba su programa favorito, ese que miraba durante la noche mientras hacía su tarea, pero de un de repente este fue interrumpido para informar sobre la mutación de un virus que hacía que las personas… dejo de prestar atención para mirar sus crayones y terminar con la plana que el maestro le dejo de castigo por haberle lanzado una manzana mordida a uno de sus compañeros durante la clase, de verdad se lo tenía merecido, pero eso no le importo al estúpido maestro, pensó.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho los quejidos de ese cuerpo putrefacto acercándose por detrás, cuando lo vio solo dio un rito antes de que sus dientes se clavaran en su espalda. Extrañamente no sintió dolor, su sistema nervioso le dio la oportunidad de golpear esa cosa con el termo y correr tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían hasta encerrarse en el único lugar seguro que conocía, la oficina de Sue.

Cerró la puerta y la aseguro como su mentora le enseño y se tumbó al lado del escritorio sin soltar la carpeta con documentos, el dolor era intenso para ese entonces, no sabía qué hacer, simplemente comenzó a retorcerse en el piso mientas un charco de su propia sangre le manchaba el uniforme, golpeó el escritorio con fuerza haciendo que un pisapapeles cayera y la golpeara en la cabeza… Sus movimientos se detuvieron, clavó la mirada en las patas de la silla de la entrenadora, el dolor seguía en su espalda pulsando con gran fuerza y esta vez era acompañado por el de su cabeza con una pequeña abertura que liberara sangre a cantidad, no podía moverse, estaba desesperada, le faltaba el aire y solo podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio provenientes de los pasillos, escucho como el chico al que le lanzo la manzana gritaba por su vida mientras unos caminantes lo devoraban contra la ventana de la oficina, escucho los quejidos de Santana y los lloriqueos de Brittany, y después nada… Sintió como el aliento abandonaba su cuerpo, después el frió… La muerte era tan fría como pensaba? Se decía con la voz de la reina Isabel en su cabeza, y después no sintió nada…

.-.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de moscas que había en la oficina de Sue. Joe entro y dejó que estas escaparan volando por la puerta, estas solo se posaron en otros cuerpos y en más sangre ya coagulada. No conocía bien a Becky, de hecho la única vez que le hablo fue para insultarle por su cabello, aun así su religión cristiana le exigía compadecerse de la joven y tratarle con todo el respeto que un difunto merecía. La sangre ya había perdido su color rojo natural, ese rojo vivo se fu para darle paso a uno más sucio, más oscuro. Sus ojos, esos ojos azules que había atemorizado a algunos ahora solo miraban fijo un punto, estos estaban deslucidos, opacos, ya no había fuego en ellos, solo un vacío que queda después de que el alma desaparece para dejar atrás un cuerpo de carne que tarde o temprano de pudrirá y alimentara gusanos, que en su caso ya había comenzado.

Ya la habían revisado ese cuerpo, no había rastros de mordidas en sus manos o piernas y la abertura de la cabeza era la razón más obvia de la chica.

Joe cerró la puerta al ver como un montón de moscas entraron de nueva cuenta y se posaron sobre la herida ya seca y sobre sus ojos abiertos, él las espanto y le cerro los parpados con las yemas de los dedos para después incorporarse y decir un plegaría en nombre de Becky.

-Ojala y tu alma encuentre descanso junto al Señor, Becky Jackson- Dijó empuñando el rosario que colgaba de su cuello para continuar rezando. No vio cuando la porristas abrió los ojos de golpe y se lanzo al tobillo del chico. Sus dientes se clavaron en la carne atravesando la piel como si fuera papel y tocar el hueso, la sangre comenzó a correr por su pie manchando sus zapatos y mezclándose con la ya coagulada sangre de la ahora zombi Becky. El dolor de inmediato lo hizo alejarse del putrefacto cuerpo, este trato de levantarse y antes que lo hiciera Joe tomó un trofeo de la vitrina de Sue para golpear su cabeza con fuerza, esta cayó pesadamente sobre al charco y dejo de moverse.

Joe reviso su herida, sabía que moriría, el miedo llego a sus ojos y sus palmas no dejaban de temblar ante la idea de morir como lo había hecho Santana. Nadie tenía que enterarse, tal vez la mordida no le haría efecto a él, quizá Dios no lo dejaría morir así, o quizá sí? Tomó una toalla y la enredo en su herida lo más fuerte que pudo, ocultaría la sangre a todos. Abrazó a Becky y la cargó fuera de la oficina hasta el cesto donde Sam había depositado los restos de Mike.

Hombre, estas bien- Preguntó el rubio al ver el semblante de preocupación y el cojeo del chico con rastas.-Escuche un fuerte ruido-

-Sí, lo estoy- Respondió mirando el cesto con Becky y Mike bañados en sangre veja y cubiertos por una que otra mosca.- Solo… tropecé y me lastime el tobillo dentro-

-Oh-

-Dile al Sr. Schue que estaré descansando, que me disculpe-

-Claro, descansa viejo, después te iré a ver- dijo Sam viendo como Joe cojeaba hacía la sala de coro con los demás.

Joe entro sin prestar atención a la plática desesperada que las chicas tenía sobre cómo conservar la comida, él solo se deslizo lejos de todos, y oculto tras unos cajones solo rompió a llorar, el miedo se apodero de su ser, renegaba de todo: de su vida, de sus padres, de su suerte, de sus amigos y de su Dios.

* * *

**Bueno, para empezar pues no subí capitulo en dos semana...**

**Los siento, pero fue semana de exámenes y no tuve tiempo :(**

**pero ya mero me desocupo y pues le puedw prestar la atención que se merece la historia (s) jeje je je! :D**

**En fin, quizá hacer este capitulo centrado en como murió Becky y como es que infecto a Joe. Mi madre lo leeyo y se preocupo por lo demasiado detallista en escenas violentas y el relato tan oscuro. La verdad es que yo creo que no es así, desgraciadamente no me creo con la habilidad de escribir cosas tan oscuras, me lamento por ello... En fin, la verdad es que este no es el trabajo más fuerte, ya que estaba escribiendo un fanfic cobre CHACK (Jack Spice y Chase Young de Duelo Xiaolin) que es sexualmente muy explicito con escenas violentas y Slash que planeo subir después de terminar con estos dos fic...**

**OK sin más nos leemos pronto :***


	9. Chapter 9

La helada noche cayo de nueva cuenta, no era la primera vez que soportaban el frío mientras uno de sus amigos sufría la agonía de morir por una herida que nunca sanaría y que ahora le arrebataba la vida lenta y dolorosamente; pero eso no significaba que se había acostumbrado, el calor comenzó a subir por su rostro coloreándolo de un rosa hasta llegar a su cerebro y hacer estragos con su realidad y sus pensamientos.

-Joe?- Pregunto Quinn después de sentarse junto a él y poner su cabeza en su regazo- Joe, tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-Sí amigo- Dijo Puck arrodillándose junto a Joe en vista de que o demás lo evitaban – No les hagas caso, deja que la medicina haga efecto y entonces estarás bien.

-Por favor- susurro remolineando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica- Cállense. – ambos quedaron helados por la suplica- Sé que moriré.

-Joe…- susurro Tina acercándose conmovida una más, pero fue sujetada del brazo por Mercedes antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-Tina, déjenlo tranquilo- Dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Pero… Tenemos que estar con él… Está sufriendo…- suplico mientras Mercedes solo negaba con la cabeza y los demás se alejaban para no presenciar la escena.- Chico, por favor… Es solo una herida, si lo cuidamos podría reponerse…

-Tina el morirá- Dijo Brittany que lloraba en silencio mirando una pared.

-Britt-

-Tina, Puck, Quinn- Mercedes llamo la atención de los tres quienes la miraron con tristeza- Sé que ustedes no han pasado por esto… Pero cuando alguien es mordido como Joe, primero una intensa fiebre los golpea, después… - callo tratando de encontrar palabras para explicar la etapa siguiente al mismo tiempo que retenía las lágrimas al recordar la muerte de una de sus troubletones.- Después solo… solo…

-Mueren- Intervino Brittany al ver que la chica no podía terminar con la frase por el llanto.

-Pero, no! Solo es una mordida!- Dijo Puck – Las heridas sanan! No matan!

-Santana murió, igual que Mike- susurro Blaine en el fondo de la sala- Después de morir regresan en forma de esas cosas y tratara de matarnos.

-M-m-m-Mike se convirtió en una de esas cosas?- Pregunto Tina sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban al saber que su novio murió de esa forma.

-Lamento que te enteraras así Tina- contesto Blaine antes de abrazarla para ser rechazado son un movimiento y acercarse al joven aun tirado en su propio charco de sangre.

-Joe?- Quinn sintió como el chico simplemente dejo de respirar, vio como su pecho ya no se movía y los murmullos casi silenciosos se apagaban- Joe? – Fue en ese momento que Quinn supo que realmente él había muerto, una de las pocas personas que realmente comprendía su entrega a su religión, que la acompañaba y soportaba con ella las dolorosas terapias y le daba ánimo para volver a caminar, y ahora, cuando él la necesito no pudo hacer nada más que ver como moría mientras culpaba a Dios en voz baja. – Esta muerto- Dijo peinando con los dedos la cabeza de Joe en el piso para después ser levantada por Puck.

-Finn, hagamos esto antes de que despierte como Santana- Dijo Will mientras se armaba con una pala y Finn junto con Sam cargaban a Joe.

-Qué van a hacer?- Pregunto Tina antes de ser sujetada con fuerza por Blaine- Déjalos- le susurro antes de que Puck la arrebatara sus brazos.

-Dejarlos? Qué van a hacer? Respóndeme- Pregunto con desesperación ignorando el arrebato del chico del mohicano, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Quinn quien en silencio sentía como su mundo se colapsaba por perder a casi todos sus amigos más cercanos.

-Van a eliminar la amenaza- Dijo Rachel tapándose los oídos cuando la pala rompió el cráneo de Joe.

El sonido de la cabeza siendo partida era algo nuevo y extraño para todos, el sentimiento de haber perdido a uno de los suyos, así como pensar en todos sus amigos, novios o amantes y aquel vacío que sentía que a partir de ese momento la vida dejaba de ser igual, puesto que ver el sol salir al día siguiente ya no era algo seguro los golpeaba en la cara al mismo tiempo que ver la palaba cubierta de sangre y algunos cúmulos rosas (su cerebro) los estremecía.

-Mañana quemaremos sus restos junto con los demás cuerpos que están en el estacionamiento- Dijo Will dejando la pala con sangre fresca junto a las otras armas- Ahora solo duerman, mañana seguiremos buscando comida.

-Will, no hay suficientes cobertores para todos- Dijo Emma quien sostenía las cinco sabanas que pudieron sacar de la oficina de Sue. Qué haremos?

-Si es por mí, no hay problema- Dijo rápido Puck aun sosteniendo a Tina.

-Y por mí- dijo La chica asiática- Solo que Quinn necesita un lugar cómodo y estar caliente para que no le afecte la espalda.

-Chicos no tienen que hacer eso por mí, no otra vez- Resoplo Quinn aun suspirando por haber llorado la muerte de un amigo cercano.

-Quinn eso no está a discusión- Le contestó Puck dedicándole una mirada autoritaria, algo que no había hechos desde que le reclamo por negarle reconocer la paternidad de su hija.

-Por eso no hay problema chicos, veremos qué podemos hacer por Quinn- Interrumpió Beiste- Ahora necesitamos que alguien vigile mientras los demás duermen.

-Yo quiero hacer el primer turno – Propuso Tina alejándose del agarre del chico del mohicano- Tina, no- Respondió este- No importa, de todo lo que pasamos hoy, no creo que pueda dormir.

-Estás segura- Dijo Emma con una mano en el pecho.- Te vez muy cansada.

-Sí, sí estoy segura-

-De todos modos no es seguro que este sola, yo me quedare con ella- Dijo Sam ganándole la palabra a Puck.

-No es necesario, yo lo hare- Dijo el latino.

-Tienes que descansar un poco, Puck- Le dijo la asiática- Tú cargaste a Quinn casi por dos pisos-

-Y tu nos cargaste a los dos por todo el primer piso hasta mi auto- Le recordó, no veo cual es el punto.

-Solo, duerme- Respondió molesta. – Yo y Sam haremos el primer turno.

Al final cedió, y se acostó junto a las rubias que seguían llorando por la muerte de Santana, Artie y Joe. Él estaría vigilando junto con Beiste después de Tina y Sam terminaran su turno. Descanso su cabeza en el bolso de la chica asiática aun lleno de manzanas y no dejo de mirar cómo ellos platicaban y se miraban de una manera preocupada, no era de menos, según el leve relato de Kurt fue Sam quien tuvo que matar a Mike para salvarle la vida a él, Rachel y Mercedes. De repente sintió como el peso del cansancio golpeo sus hombros, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se dejo envolver por Morfeo, por una vez se sentía seguro… al menos esta vez así era.

* * *

**Bueno, por fin salí de vacaciones! YEP! así que tratare de subir capitulos más seguidos! LOL.**

**Melisa360 - Jejeje, ok. A mi una vez me mandaron una semana con un psicólogo por un cuento, pero me dijeron "Tema libre". Fue todo un viaje!**

**anonima - Por ahora esta a salvo, por ahora. :P **


	10. Chapter 10

Los días pasaban, el plan era solo esperar que la ayuda llegara, pero cuando paso la primera semana las esperanzas se habían agotado para los chicos. En los pasillos de la enorme escuela aun seguían escuchándose los quejidos de uno que otro caminante que no había sido quemado en el estacionamiento. En uno de los cestos que habían sacado de la oficina de la hora cenizas de Sue solo quedaban tres latas de frijoles y una de conserva que no rendiría para todos. El agua había dejado de caer por los grifos al menos custro días antes y los pasillos seguían manchados de sangre, solo que ahora su color era más un marrón como el excremento que no podía ser limpiado por miedo a desperdiciar agua, el olor a podrido de los restos que pegados en la paredes ya no sofocaba a los sobrevivientes, no sabían si este había desaparecido por el paso del tiempo o su olfato ya lo había registrado como algo normal.

-Vamos Quinn- Susurraba Tina mientras la rubia caminaba tratando de no apoyarse con las paredes. Después de la muerte de Joe había decidido volver con los ejercicios para recuperarse, pero aun le dolía cada paso- Tú puedes.

-Sé que puedo- Dijo en un quejido más para ella misma que como respuesta a la asiática que ahora consideraba una de sus mejores amigas- Sé que si puedo.

-Eso- Susurro Mercedes a su espalda.

-Es suficiente por hoy- Dijo Rachel acercándose con la silla de ruedas de Artie, el único objeto que pudo ser salvado del chico- Necesitas descansar. Quinn camino con cuidado hasta la silla rechazando las manos de Mercedes que trataban de ayudarle a sentarse- Déjame hacerlo sola, gracias- Soplo con dolor, la diva solo sonrió al ver la dedicación y empuje que tenía.

-Has avanzado mucho con la rehabilitación- Dijo Tina tomando una tabla con un norme clavo que atravesaba uno de los extremos de esta, esa arma la había hecho Puck para que pudiera protegerse y protegerá los demás como ya lo había hecho antes. Aun recordaba como un grupo de zombis irrumpió en medio de la noche mientras dormían, Emma estuvo a punto de ser mordida si no fuera porque la chica asiática golpeó la cabeza de la antigua bibliotecaria haciendo que estallara frente a los enormes ojos de la mujer aterrada, después se tiro a llorar mientras Will le ayudaba a limpiarse con un trapo y alcohol y le daban las gracias entre sollozos por salvar su vida. Su manos ahora cubierta por dos guantes de cuero sin dedos que ella había cargado en su bolso como accesorio ya no se despegaban se ella, las palmas aun seguían siendo suaves a pesar de todas las veces que tuvo que usar su tabla contra la cabeza de algún muerto viviente o eso era lo que dijo Puck cuando la misma noche que le salvo la vida a Emma, él y Sam le masajearon los nudillos por el dolor de la fuerza que tuvo que hacer. Uno lo hacía con bastante gusto, el otro más por compromiso, decir quién es más que obvio. – Ya puedes caminar distancias largas, sentarte y levantarte sin ayuda!- Dijo con alegría.

-Lo sé – respondió sintiéndose desanimada- Pero aun duele mucho, además de que eso no es suficiente, solo soy una carga para todos.

-Deja de decir eso, sí!- Grito Mercedes a lo que Rachel le puso una mano en el hombro recordándole que no debían gritar mientras estaban e los pasillos.

-Quinn, cariño. No eres una carga, somos una familia y las familias se apoyan sin importar el momento- Dijo Rachel en un tono muy maternal que había desarrollado. Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta que sus sueños de ir a Nueva York con su mejor amigo gay Kurt para triunfar en los mejores musicales de Broadway no serían posibles opto por abandonar sus actitud egoísta y apoyar a los demás de las formas que podían.- Ahora te llevare a la sala para que puedas descansar y comer algo- Dijo preocupada cuando vio a Brittany caminando hacia ellas llena de sangre con una pala en la espalda.

-Díganle a Blaine que el gimnasio ahora está limpio, que saque los cuerpos de esas bestias y que los queme- Dijo con una voz fría sin mirar a las chicas. Tina simplemente obedeció, ya había enfrentado a Brittany por su cambio tan drástico y no quería volver a hacerlo.

-Brittany- Susurro Mercedes al mismo tiempo que tomaba un brazo de la rubia ganándose una mirada llena de odio- Sé que aun te duele lo de Santana, pero…

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!- interrumpió gritándole.- Ella fue mordida tratando de salvar mi vida!

-Sí, pero arriesgándote no es forma de agradecerlo- Todos sabían lo Duero que fue para Brittany ver a Santana morir y no poder hacer algo.

*Flashback*

Al principio se alejo de todos, quería llorar en paz. Un día se encerró en la oficina de Sue, fue ahí donde vio como por la ventana el cuerpo de Figgins caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, Ellos mataron a mi Santana pensó con ira, tomo uno de los muchos trofeos que quedaban en ese lugar y golpeo al hombre hasta el cansancio, sus gritos de ira atrajeron a más caminantes, ella simplemente peleo con todos cargando un dolor que ardía en el pecho exigiendo ser bañado con sangre de esas criaturas que habían arrancado el alma de su amante y la habían convertido después en un ser repugnante y hostil.

Sus gritos y los quejidos llamaron la atención de Tina y Puck quienes estaban llevando los cuerpos de varios alumnos al estacionamiento para quemarlos, creyeron que la rubia había sido atacada y ahora era devorada. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando llegaron vieron como la joven respiraba rápidamente cubierta hasta el peco de sangre y partes del cerebro parada en medio de un montículo de seres que dejaron de moverse. Fue aterrador para ambos encontrarla así.

-Brittany, estas bien- Pregunto Tina rompiendo con ese aterrador silencio.

-Aléjate Tina!- Gritó apuntándole con el trofeo magullado soltando unas gotas que aterrizaron en la blusa de la asiática confundiéndose con las demás manchas de sangre y suciedad.

-Qué paso aquí!-Exigió Puck.

-Dije que se larguen par de estúpidos!- Volvió a gritar saltando frente a ellos desde el montículo.

-Brittany, déjanos revisar sino…-La mano de Tina viajo hasta el hombro de la rubia para ser rechazada y en rápido movimiento fuera golpeada en la cadera por el mismo trofeo, la chica asiática cayo sobre los restos de una silla golpeándose con fuerza las costillas y se abriera una cortada en su mejilla por la madera rota. El grito de dolor de Tina saco a Brittany de su trance, había lastimado a una de sus amigas, la vergüenza se apodero de su cuerpo, podía escuchar a Santana gritándole por lastimar a los suyos de esa forma. No quería enfrentarse a la pareja, simplemente corrió al fondo del pasillo, al un área donde no habían comenzado a limpiar, quería perderse y morir, ya no quería causarle daño a nadie. Esa misma regreso, la sangre se había secado en sus ropas, se arrodillo frente a Tina que tenía los vendajes en su estomago y un curita en la mejilla, esta simplemente retrocedió cuando la vio. Brittany le pidió perdón llorando, ella acepto la disculpa, pero dentro de su ser nació un miedo hacía la porrista, sus ojos cargados de ira. Después no era extraño que la chica desapareciera por horas y regresara cubierta de nueva sangre, su ropa ahora dejaba caer ligeras costras de sangre seca con cada movimiento, su semblante era cada vez más oscuro y aterrador.-Pues me importa un mierda lo que pienses! Y déjame en paz!- Grito separándose de Mercedes para entrar a la sala y arrebatarle el plato de frijoles a Rachel para comerlo en soledad en el fondo de la sala.

* * *

Bueno bebes del cielo, nuevo día nuevo capitulo! :D (Esto no quiere decir que ya valla a a ver capitulo nuevo a diario :S, no es que no quiera, es que me no se puede, mi no aguanta para tanto). Disfrutenlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo :*

Melisa360 - Si lo siento, sé que esta mal pero la escuela no me dejaba! Es una maníaca posesiva que no quiere con ella todo el momento. Y del psicologo, fue un cuento de terror de tarea para la secundaria para el día de muertos (una festividad mexicana chula de preciosa!) y pues todos hacían de la llorrona y pues mi cuento de un niño que mata a sus padres como protagonista no es algo "bien visto en niños bien". Al ginal perdí el cuento :I, el paso del tiempo se lo llevo.

bocatto- Parejas? Bueno, ahorita solo las que ya existen en la serie (Finchel, Brittana (Santana esta muerta pero vive en nuestros corazones c´: ) Samcedes, Klaine, y una nueva que es Puckina+ Quinn LOL!) pero en sí no he pensado en volverlo muy cargado hacía ese lado. Además no sé aun a quienes matar, digo es una serie de zombis, debe de haber muertos y los principales siempre son los más propensos a morir, le dan más dramatismo a las historias. :3 PEro si tienes sugerencias, pues sacalas mejeto!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo bebes de miel! Antes de que leean este capitulo debo de advertir algo!**

**Por alguna razón el sexo escandaliza más que la violencia (¬¬).**

**Este cap tiene una parte sugerente de SETSO! JUI! Es Slash (Osea hombre con hombre (Osea Sexo Klaine LOL).**

**En fin si les molesta esto pues sáltense la parte que dice FLASHBACK* y LISTO! sus mentes seguirán igual! :D**

**(No es muy fuerte) E fin nos vemos al final.**

* * *

-Blaine?- Tina apareció sigilosamente por las escaleras espantando el humo con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba con fuerza su improvisada arma.

-Hey, pasa algo? –Respondió en voz baja el mencionado mientras dejaba caer en el mismo cesto la sudadera de Lauren después de Puck rescatara los lentes, lo único intacto que quedo de la chica.

-Brittany me pidió que te dijera que el gimnasio ya está libre, que pueden bajar a limpiarlo- La única respuesta fue un suspiro de casación por parte de ambos. –Está todo bien?

-Sí, solo que… Hemos estado haciendo esto todo el día, y es algo frustrante- Blaine sobaba su cuello- Ver los cuerpos sin vida de gente con la que compartías las mañanas en un aula solo empeora todo.

-Lo sé, pero solo piensa que lo hacemos para poder tener un lugar seguro donde…- Tina paro de hablar al notar que el latino la miraba detenidamente- Puck? Te encuentras bien?

-No lo sé?, te vez algo rara. Brittany te hizo algo?

-NO!, bueno solo que su nueva actitud me da escalofrió. Pero ella prometió no volver hacer nada en contra de alguno de nosotros- Puck trato de responder algo, pero ella lo cayo con una mano adivinando su pensamiento y cambiando de tema rápidamente- Vamos, les ayudare en el gimnasio, así terminaremos rápido y podremos regresar a la sala a comer…- Su semblante cambio al recordar como Rachel le informó sobre el hecho de que no quedaba casi nada para poder pasar el día- Nada. – Termino du idea desilusionada.

-Vamos chicos, será mejor mantenernos ocupados- Respondió Blaine dándole una seña a Puck para arrastrar la cesta y bajarla mientras Tina vigilaba que nada los sorprendiera y les diera muerte para alimentarse de sus carne.

-Chicos, los estaba buscando, solo faltan ustedes- Will los vio tratando de bajar el cesto por las escalera que goteaba sangre y dejaba un rastro detrás de esta- Dejen eso y vengan conmigo a la sala, necesitamos hablar-

-Algo anda mal?- Pregunto Puck con genuino interés-

-Sí, y necesitamos arreglarlo lo antes posible-

.-.

-Y eso es todo- Termino de decir Rachel mientras colocaba sobre el piano una lata y dos manzanas además de un frasco con menos de cinco centímetros de alcohol y cuatro pastillas para dolor que quedaban-

-Will, Emma y yo fuimos al patio trasero y conseguimos algunas frutas- Dijo Beiste mientras colocaba una mochila con manzanas y peras junto a los demás alimentos y medicamentos- No es mucho, pero nos ayudara a pasar al menos unos tres días, cuatro si las racionamos-

-Y sí salimos de la escuela a buscar algo?- Pregunto Kurt aun con el rostro rojo por la fuerte fiebre que una infección le provoco- al principio creyeron que había sido mordido, lo cual era imposible ya que el chico no había salido de ese lugar desde aquel día.

*Flashback*

La noche estaba cayendo lentamente ese día, Kurt le ofreció ayuda a su novio para abrir los casilleros en busca de lo que fuera que sirviera: libros o libretas para quemar, agua embotellada, abrigos o algo que diera calor, y alguno que otro almuerzo en un estado leve de descomposición. Blaine al principio no quiso aceptar, pero según Rory esa área ya estaba libre de cualquier peligro, pues por la mañana la reviso hasta el cansancio, así que al final acepto, esto hoz que la tarea tediosa fuera más placentera en compañía de su amada pareja.

-No sé quien era ella- Susurro Kurt mientras sacaba un abrigo marrón con un corazón verde en el pecho- Pero quién tiene tan mal gusto quizá si merecía morir.

-Ja ja, cariño. – Respondió Blaine colocando un sándwich que apenas aparecían puntos verdes sobre el pan cerca del resto de alimentos que encontraron- No hables así, además, apuesto que te verías increíble en él.

-Tú crees? - respondió coquetamente. Blaine se acerco y lo todo de la cintura para besarlo. – Espera.

-Oh, vamos Kurt, solo nos tomara un momento.- Dijo algo irritado-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo en los pasillos de la escuela- Respondió metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de su novio.

-No te excita la idea de hacerlo en la escuela?- Dijo con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del otro, sus manos bajaron hasta la orilla de su camisa y sin dejarlo responder se la quito en su solo movimiento dejando su pecho desnudo.

-No podrían ver los demás- Respondió al sentir como una oleada de éxtasis atravesaba su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de su amante jugar con sus pezones endureciendo en seguida.

-Que importa- Respondió el otro dejando escapar algo de saliva que resbalo por la piel del fashionista. Este en un movimiento se separo y se metió en el abrigo marrón. – Vamos Kurt!- Susurro con desesperación.

-Claro que vamos Blaine- Dijo acercándose a su odio y lamiendo a este para después tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y jalarlo hasta estar dentro de uno de los salones de clases. Kurt se dejo caer en un silla y comenzó a lamer el bulto en el pantalón.

-Oh Dios!- Dejo Salir en un gemido al sentir la saliva caliente atravesando su ropa para llegar a su órgano. Kurt Abrió la bragueta para recibir la bragueta para recibir a su amiguito con la boca y darle placer con su lengua, lo gemidos de Blaine apenas inundaban la improvisada habitación del amor junto con algunas palabras de amor que no eran reconocibles por la fuerte respiración de este.

Cera de diez minutos duraron en esa poción hasta que no se pudo contener y dejo escapar su material genético en la boca de su novio sin avisar.

-Hey!- Regaño Kurt después de toser el resto del "jugo de amor" de su novio- Odio que no avises!- Después comenzó a limpiar su boca con la manga del abrigo

-Lo siento amor, pero ya sabes que ni siquiera puedo hablar- Respondió- Te dije que ese abrigo se te vería arrebatador.

-Aun creo que debería ser quemado- Dijo levantándose y abrasándose a su cuello ara besarlo.

-Quieres que te regrese el favor, y ver donde terminamos?-

-Claro, por qué..,- Kurt abrió los ojos como platos al ver como un cuerpo tambaleante se acercaba por la espalda se Blaine-Cuidado!- Grito antes de empujar a su novio a un lado y dejar que el caminante quedara con los brazos al aire, este vio a Blaine y lo tomo de los hombros para tratar de morderlo, Kurt quiso ayudarlo pero por la desesperación no supo qué hacer. Tomo una silla al golpearlo, pero este apenas se movió por la poca fuera con que lo golpeo. Blaine veía los ojos negros sin vida de su verdugo, solo esperaba sentir los dientes de este atravesando su carne y morir como Santana y Joe, al menos moriría en los brazos de su amado.

Justo antes de que fuera mordido, Kurt se quito el abrigo y con el atrapo la cabeza del zombi, lo jalo y este cayó al piso pesadamente, antes de que se levantara aplasto con su bota el cráneo de este.

.-.

Desde ese momento Kurt dejo de salir de la sala a menos que necesitara ir al baño. Siempre parecía triste, al parecer matar por primera vez lo trastoco de una forma más profunda que a los demás, siempre estaba cerca de Rachel, Mercedes, Finn y de Blaine y por las noches no podía dormir sin sentir los brazos de su novio alrededor de su cuerpo de manera protectora.

-Es una buena idea Kurt, pero quien ira?- Dijo mirando a los chics que cayados reflexionaban la idea de salir y exponerse.

-Yo iré, mi camioneta está afuera, solo necesitaré más gasolina.- Dijo Puck rompiendo con el silencio ganándose las miradas de todos.

-No hay problema, podemos sacársela a los otros autos que están en el estacionamiento. – La seriedad no había abandonado el rostro del profesor desde el momento en que se vio atrapado con sus amigas y sus alumnos en una sala- Pero me gustaría que alguien más fuera contigo.

-Yo iré con él- Tina dejó salir aun parada junto a Blaine.

-Tina?, no es muy peligrosa- Gruño Puck.

-Me sé cuidar Puck.

-Aun así-

-Además de que ya oíste, no debes de ir solo-

-Yo también iré- Dijo Blaine por ultimo.

-Blaine?- susurro Kurt con la preocupación en su rostro.

-No te preocupes Kurt.- Dijo tomándolo de las manos y dándole un beso en la frente en forma tranquilizadora, cosa que funciono.

-Tina, por favor quédate- Dijo Puck.

-Puck, eso ya no está en discusión, además, Qué te preocupa? Hacemos un buen equipo!- A esto el latino dejo escapar una sonrisa y asintió sin más, comprendía que ante ella había perdido la batalla antes de iniciarla, y por extraño que pareciera, no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Chicos, me gustaría que salieran lo antes posible, ya que es muy urgente tener comida para pasar los días, también si es posible pasen por alguna farmacia y surtan el botiquín.- Dijo Will. Rachel camino hacía Tina y le susurro algo en el oído que nadie alcanzo a escuchar, Tina solo asintió y se acerco a los otros dos para escuchar las indicaciones de Will.

-Saldremos en una hora para prepararnos, trataremos de llegar antes de que anochezca, pero si no lo logramos buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Bien, si es posible. Traten de averiguar que paso y donde están todos, por favor.

.-.

El tanque estaba lleno como lo indicaba el tablero, además en la parte trasera había un galón lleno de gasolina por si se quedaban sin más. Tina estaba sentada en una de las gradas de acceso del edificio atándose los cordones de las botas que Rachel le prestó, según ella correr con tacones no era precisamente conveniente ahora.

Tina?- Quinn rodo hasta quedar a centímetros de su espalda.

-Pasa algo Quinn?

-Solo quería desearles suerte- Respondió dulcemente.

-Gracias- Tina se levanto y abrazo a la rubia.

-Por favor, cuídate y cuida de Puck, es algo acelerado y no controla sus impulsos.

-No te preocupes, así lo hare.

-Tina, eres una de las personas más nobles que he conocido y la verdad es que te considero una de mis mejores amigas por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y quiero agradecerte todo.

-No tienes por qué.

-Sí, si tengo. Me siento mal por sentir celos por ti. Pero sé que eso es algo estúpido y no tengo derecho de meterme en algo que ustedes tratan de comenzar.

-Celos? Nosotros? De que hablas?

-Tina ya nos vamos.- Interrumpió Blaine después de despedirse de su novio.

-Está bien. Después hablamos Quinn. Cuídate y sigue con tus ejercicios.

-Puck, cuídate y deja que ella te cuide también- Grito Quinn mirando a Puck.

-Ok- respondió dándole el avión.

La cabina era algo pequeña, por seguridad las ventanas estaban cerradas y selladas con cinta, Puck manejaba mientras que Tina ocupaba el asiento entre los dos chicos y Blaine miraba por la ventana.

-Chicos- susurros Blaine mientras Puck encendía el motor y salía del estacionamiento- Creen que podemos ir a mi casa?

-De hecho eso íbamos a hacer- Dejo salir el latino sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-Qué?- pregunto Tina.

-Pensaba que podemos ir a nuestras casa a averiguar que paso con nuestras familias, están de acuerdo?-

-Bien.

-Claro.

-Entonces vámonos- Dijo antes entrar en la calle y varios caminantes siguieran el ruido del motor de la camioneta.

* * *

**Hola qué tal?**

**Bien, no me tarde como antes en subir un nuevo cap! solo com días! estoy de vacaciones mejetos! por Fin!**

**Estaba sacando cuentas y el fic da como par capitulas más! Que nervios! :D**

**Este tubo algo de sexo :], y creo que habra algunos más con sexo :], no muy sugerente por supuesto. (Jugo de amor! ja ja ja ja soy un desmadre!)**

**Melisa360= Que pequeño es el mundo! me vas a salir que también eres de Colima! :3. En fin, Brittany quiero que su personalidad sea distinta a la de la serie, de ser tonta a ver morir al amor de su vida y madurar de una forma dolorosa, pero va a ser feliz! al menos en este fic, de eso me encargo yo! **

**Ronnie= Gracias! me encanta que te encante leerme! sigue haciéndolo bebe de luz y amor! Todos amamos a Puckina! y quiero que se tienro! poco a poco hasta que no se puedan más! LOL! No la verdad no sé muy bien si quedara definitiva en una relación, prefiero que nadie lo sepa (ni siquiera yo : maldito escrito!). Con respecto a los Warbles me diste una muy buena idea! Ya comenze a trabajarlos en el siguiente capítulos :D, así es SEBASTIAN esta en la ciudad! (Vivo o muerto?). Así que lo que pase pues reclamenle a Ronnie, el o ella (:S) me dio la idea, responsabilizate manto!**

**Anon= Si que cambie! Brittany la amamos! Y Quinn hay la lleva, se va recuperando con ayuda de los demás :3, vivirá! Maybe! XD**

**Con respecto a la escena de sexo, quiero saber si quieren más o les molesto, ya tenía planeada varias pero no quiero ofender a nadie, yo me vivo del público y no quiero que me odien. :c.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Estas bien?- La camioneta con sus amigos había desaparecido entre los edificios de Lima cinco minutos atrás, todos regresaban adentro para continuar con las tareas y distraerse a excepción de una muy preocupada rubia- Quinn?- Mercedes al ver que la chica seguía en el mismo lugar para ayudarla si era necesario.

-Lo siento… Qué me dijiste?-

-Estas bien?-

-Sí, claro-

-Estás segura?-

-Sí, por qué lo dices?-

-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, creí que te habías atorado-

-No- Respondió con una sonrisa gentil- Solo que estoy preocupada por los chicos- volvió la mirada en la dirección en que el automóvil se había marchado.- Tú no lo estás?

-Todos lo estamos, pero ellos saben cuidarse solos. Recuerda que fue Tina quien lo saco a ti y a Puck de la azotea y le salvo la vida a La señori… (Callo recordando que Will les pidió que los llamara por su nombre de pila para generar más confianza aunque aún la chica los seguía viendo de la misma forma)- Emma y Blaine es muy fuerte al igual que Puck, que no dejaría que nada le pasara a ninguno-

-Tienes razón, pero él es el padre de mi hija, me preocupa a pesar de todo- De repente sintió un amargo sabor en su boca ¿Qué había pasado con su hija?, ¿Dónde está Beth?, Maldita sea ¿Dónde está BETH?.

.-.

El motor se apago frente a la farmacia donde su madre lo mandaba por sus productos de higiene femenina de vez en cuando.

-Bien, este es el plan- Tina miro a Blaine- Tu y yo iremos entraremos a la farmacia y buscaremos los medicamentos que necesitemos.-

-Bien!-Respondió el ex Warble.

-Y tu Puck- Tina trato de llamar la atención con su mano al latino, pero al sentir el vacío se giro asustada- Qué demon…?.- miro por la ventana para ver a Puck caminar hacia la puerta de la farmacia- Maldita sea!- dijo para sí misma- sabes conducir?- Blaine asintió con la cabeza- Bien, quédate aquí, iré con él y estate preparado por si necesitamos salir rápido, de acuerdo- Antes de que este le respondiera Tina salió de la cabina para correr por el jardín que estaba delante del negocio.

Miro a los lados, las calles parecían que habían sido abandonadas hace años, el pavimento estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de polvo y ropa sucia por la huída de las personas que vivían en ese vecindario. Las plantas y el césped de las casas crecían sin ningún control y uno que otro caminante estaba tirado a lo lejos, algunos sin cabeza, los demás eran pedazos se miembros. Miro otra vez la fachada de la farmacia, el blanco de sus paredes era violentado por las manchas de sangre, una enorme ventana con la leyenda "Farmacia" dejaba ver a Puck caminando entre los estantes en busca de los medicamentos para combatir las infecciones como la que Kurt tenía. También estaba un cartón blanco que improvisaba un letrero "Si necesita algo, lléveselo y que Dios lo ayude", por alguna razón la sintió una calidez con la que el dueño dejaba sus pertenecías para ayudar a los desconocidos, y al mismo tiempo pensaba en la horrible realidad que era que la generosidad humana solo se presentaba cuando algo realmente malo ocurría. Estiro su mano para abrir el picaporte cuando escucho un pequeño sonido metálico entre sus piernas, se agacho al verlo y lo tomo entres sus dedos para acercarlo más a sus ojos y estudiarlo detalladamente, era un casquillo, había sido disparado hace unos días pues el olor a pólvora aún seguía presente y por su tamaño debería ser de un sub-misil, era cierto que no conocida mucho de armas, pero la afición de su padre por estos objeto le había enseñado lo básico.

-Qué paso aquí?-

.-.

-Brittany, necesitas que te ayude con eso?- Rachel seguían en su papel de madre preocupada por todos, cuando vio la herida en su brazo no pudo evitar preocuparse y preparar todo para limpiarla y curarla.

-Aléjate Berry- Gruño la rubia antes de romper un trozo de su falda y tratar de vendarse sola- Estoy bien sola.

-No, no lo estas- Todos veían a la chica como un animal salvaje y hostil que debían evitar a toda costa. Sin embargo la chica judía no, pensaba que solo era una persona con miedo a demostrar que la muerte del amor de su vida la había desmoronado y que solo había quedado un cascaron inútil… Y completamente solo.

-Déjame en paz- Susurro peligrosamente como respuesta. Sin embargo no pudo sostenerle la mirada y giro su cabeza, ahí estaba, solo tenía miedo a comprobar que estaba realmente sola, lo cual era mentira.

Rachel le quito el pedazo de trapo y la lanzo lejos de ella- Por qué?-

-Está demasiado sucio, si lo pones en tu herida podría infectarse- Respondió mientras lavaba su brazo con cuidado de no lastimarla con agua que habían captado por la lluvia que cayó en la madrugada- Bien, esto podría arderte un poco- Dijo vaciando el resto de alcohol en sobre la herida abierta, el dolor no se hizo esperar, Brittany se sacudió tratando de alejarse hasta que sintió el refrescante soplo de Rachel en su carne tratando de calmar la sensación de alcohol- Bien, ya esta, con eso se desinfectara, solo necesito…- Dijo esforzándose en romper un trozo de su vestido para atarlo en la rubia-.

-Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque eres mi amiga y quiero que estés bien.

.-.

-Puck?- Tina entro para buscar a su amigo quien buscaba entre los estantes nombres de antibióticos y remedios rápidos para dolores comunes.

-Qué pasa- Respondió el mencionada mientras examinaba un frasco de pastillas que ya conocía-

-No has notado algo raro en este lugar-

-Está lleno de mostros come gente, qué más raro que eso?-

-Je, es cierto, lo siento, solo estoy nerviosa- Guardo el casquillo en su abrigo, no valía la pena mencionarlo. – Has encontrado algo qué nos sirva?

-Antibióticos, Aspirinas, Antiácidos, etc. medicamento básico.- Respondió sin mirarla mientras escondía varias cajas de condones en el fondo de su mochila- Por si alguien tiene suerte- pensó mirando las botas de su acompañante que revisaba los productos al otro lado de la tienda.

.-.

-Tú eras la única que no veía a Santana como una perra.

-Nadie veía así a Santana, Brittany. Bueno, al principio todos la vimos como la típica chica popular y malvada, pero cuando la conocimos en realidad vimos la gran persona que era.-

-Ella solo trataba de encajar, era muy buena persona, murió tratando de salvar mi vida- De repente la chica comenzó a llorar al recordar el grito de dolor de la latina cuando Sue le encajo los dientes desprendiendo con ellos un trozo de su piel, el intenso dolor no logro que siguiera protegiéndola hasta que este se llevo su vida, lo cual le hacía sentir culpable- La extraño tanto.

-Brittany, que es realmente todo esto?- Rachel seguía limpiando sus brazos llenos de sangre seca, suciedad y polvo- Por qué este cambio?

-No lo sé, cada vez que me quedaba aquí tratando de hacer que doliera menos, yo… Yo, solo… Me desmoronaba, Santana murió por mi culpa, yo solo quería morirme y estar junto a ella-

-Pero ella salvo tu vida para que tú la vivieras, no para que la desperdiciaras haciéndote la valiente y agresiva-

-Pensé que quizá si mataba a todas esas cosas, quizá lograría vengar su muerte-

-Sabes que eso no es correcto, no le devolverá la vida-

-Ahora lo sé-

.-.

-Bien vendas, alcohol, jeringas, mmmm, qué más?- Tina examinaba con detenimiento, no quería llevar cosas que no necesitaba por sí alguien más estaba con vida en la ciudad,- O si un poco de gel desinfectante- Guardo todas su cosas en una bolsa junto con varias barras de jabón y shampo- Crees que necesitemos crema humectante?- Pregunto a Puck quien seguía sentado en el suelo haciendo algo que no podía ver-

-SI!- respondió- No sabes lo importante que es tener una piel liza y suave durante el fin del mudo- completo.

-Bien entiendo capitán sarcasmo- Dijo colocando el frasco en el estante de nueva cuenta- De todos modos llevare vaselina-

-Vaselina?- Pregunto levantado la cabeza hasta poder verla- Bueno es un buen lubricante-

-Lubricante? Por qu… CALLATE!

-Ja j aja, tranquila es una broma, encontraste todo?- Dijo incorporándose y caminando en su dirección para tomar la bolsa- Valla, si que les espera unos días sangrientos- El brazo entro en la bolsa buscando algo-

-Sangriento?-

-Sí, así es- Respondió sacando varios paquetes de toallas íntimas y tampones-

-Eres un…- Trato de decir tomando los paquetes y metiéndolos en la bolsa- Tú no tienes vagina, no lo entenderías-

-Ja j aja, ok señorita, vámonos antes de que la luz del día nos deje-

.-.

Los labores dentro de la escuela seguían con normalidad, Kurt seguía dormido por culpa de la infección y Quinn seguía en terapia acompañada de Mercedes y Sam quien las seguía como un cachorrito guardián, el resto limpiaba o buscaba comida en los árboles o en la cafetería a excepción de Brittany que esta sincerándose con Rachel.

-Por qué atacaste a Tina? No la viste?

-Ese día salió un demonio de mi pecho, no podía ver nada que no fuera el rojo de la sangre de esas cosas, Tina se acerco a mí y no la pude diferencia de los demás. Solo sentía una presión que me exigia acabar con todo lo que se moviese, cuando ella tocó mi hombro solo trate de defenderme de un ataque que no pude detener hasta que escuche a Tina gritar de la misma manera que lo hizo Santana.

-Ahora ella te tiene mucho miedo-

-Lo que me hace sentir aun peor- Brittany llevo sus palmas hasta su cara- Ella era una de mis mejores amigas, yo sería madrina de ella en su boda con Mike y también estaría presente cuando sus hijos llegaran a este mundo y ahora él está muerto y yo ataco a su novia.

-Todo estará bien-

-Todos me odia-

-No, solo no te entienden. Tina te perdono, pero no has hablado con ella sinceramente y cree que te disculpaste por obligación que por qué realmente lo querías hacer-

-Hablare con ella cuando vuelva-

-Bien, ese es un paso-

-Gracias por todo- Dijo levemente ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa que creía ya no tener.

-No, gracias a ti por permitirme ayudare, para eso estoy aquí- Respondió Rachel antes de abrazarla gentilmente.

.-.

Mamá?-Puck fue el primero en entrar en su casa, esta lucia con un aspecto de abandonada, la calidez fue remplazada con un sombrío silencio- Sara?- Pregunto de nuevo permitiéndole el paso a Tina y Blaine detrás de él.-Nada.-Susurro derrotado.

-Quizá esta como dijimos en un campamento o la policía les ayudo como a los demás- Dijo Tina poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros.

-Quizá- susurro.

-Bien, hagamos esto para ir a las otras casas antes que anochezca quieren?- Dijo Blaine revisando la cocina y guardando todo los alimento que había.

-Está bien- Respondió Puck- Tina ayudando, yo iré por abrigos, zapatos y algunas cosas como cobertores y sabanas, las necesitaremos.

-Está bien- Dijo separándose de él y caminando en dirección a Blaine.- Si nos necesitas, solo grita por favor.

.-.

-Oíste eso?- Pregunto Tina dejando la alacena para correr a mirar por una ventana.

-Qué escuchaste?-

- Creí haber oído un coche derrapando-

-Alguien se llevó la camioneta?-Dijo alertado.

-No, aun está afuera… Creo que fue solo mi imaginación.

-Chicos, están listos para irnos?- Pregunto Puck al entrar a la concina.

-Sí, ya hemos cargado con todo lo que nos sirve.

-Encontraste algún rastro de donde puede estar tu familia- Preguntó Tina.

-No-Respondió fríamente-Pero no parece que algo malo hubiera pasado, me tranquiliza pensar que ellas salieron por su propia cuenta y quizá huyeron junto con todos los demás.

-Esperemos que sí-

-Nos vamos?-

La tarde daba sus últimos rayos de luz, la camioneta seguía en su lugar cuando los tres salieron de la casa de la familia Puckerman y cuando estuvieron subieron a la camioneta vieron como un coche salía por una calle y se estrellaba con varios automóviles estacionados en la calle activando las alarmas de estos hasta terminan chocando estrepitosamente con la ventana de una de las casas.

-Vamos a ver si el que conduce está bien- dijo Tina empujando a Blaine del asiento.

-Qué?!- Respondió Puck cuando escuchó la sugerencia de la chica- Estas loca! Viste como choco, él esta muerto.

-O no, aun podría seguir con vida y solo nosotros podemos ayudarlo- Grito al sentirse sofocada por el intenso ruido de las alarmas de los coches de la siguiente cuadra. Antes de que pudiera contestar Tina y Blaine ya estaban delante de él corriendo en dirección al accidente. –Maldita sea- Gruño encendiendo la camioneta para seguirlos.

-Qué le habrá pasado?-

-Supongo que sus llantas no respondieron bien al pavimentos mojado- Sugirió el novio de Kurt cruzando por el jardín de la casa con el coche en la sala.

-Está bien?- Grito Tina entrando por el enorme hoyo en la pared-Hola? – Volvió a preguntar mientras avanzaba hasta la ventana del coche seguida por Blaine y Puck quienes peleaban por el espacio entre el coche, los trozos de concreto y pedazos de un sofá de estilo victoriano.

-Tina creo que ya está muerto…- Las palabras le pesaron cuando identifico la chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo, era un estudiante de Dalton, su escuela de origen, el logo desapareció cuando un tubo entro por el cristal del automóvil atravesando el cuerpo del joven junto con su corazón ya muerto. –Es Thad…- Susurro al reconocer el rostro de uno de sus amigos en el coro de los Warbles.

-Quién?-Pregunto Puck.

-Thad, es… Era un miembro de los Warbles de Dalton… Y uno de mis mejores amigos-Dijo reprimiendo el impulso de gritar junto con las alarmas en la calle.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- Dijo Tina tomando a Blaine del hombro.

-No podemos dejar que se pudra aquí!-

-Blaine, no podemos llevarlo. Por ahora esto es todo lo que podemos hacer- contesto la chica extendiendo en su rostro una cortina blanca cubierta por polvo- Vámonos.

-Ahora los alcanzo- Susurro, Tina solo asintió con la cabeza para después salir de la casa junto con el latino-

-Por qué o dejamos atrás- Dijo Puck en voz baja.

-Solo hay que darle unos minutos- Respondió-subamos a la camioneta, más vale estar listos- Dijo mientras subía al vehículo.

-Esta… MALDITA SEA!- Gruño cuando decenas de caminantes aparecían por la esquina atraídos por el ruido del accidente y de las alarmas activadas- BLAINE! BLAINE SAL DE HAY!

El grito llego hasta los oídos del chico que salió de inmediato para percatarse como las decenas se convertían en cientos en pocos segundo- O Dios mío- dijo en voz baja antes de comenzar a correr hasta la camioneta, pero antes de llegar al vehiculó con sus amigos una horda de menor tamaño le cerró el paso cuando apareció por uno de los jardines del vecino donde le cuerpo de su amigo comenzaba a pudrir.

-Maldición- Gritó Puck para encender la camioneta y acelerar impactando varios cuerpos que se despedazaron en segundos por el golpe.

-Qué estás haciendo?!- Le dijo Tina quien veía como Blaine corría en otra dirección tratando de no ser alcanzado por las hambrientas criaturas.

-Dile que le dé la vuelta a la manzana!- Dijo asustado por la cantidad de caminantes que había en las calles.

-BLAINE SIGUE CORRIENDO! TE ALCANZAREMOS AL OTRO LADO DE LA MANZANA!- Gritó Tina lo más fuerte que pudo desapareciendo junto con Puck en la esquina.

Las piernas le temblaban y le dolían con cada paso que daba, sus músculos estaban tensos y en varias ocasiones se sentía caer por el esfuerzo de seguir corriendo, se supone que lo encontrarían en la cuadra siguiente, pero no sabía si su cuerpo resistiría la intensidad, lo único sabía es que no quería morir devorado por esas cosas. Aun estaba lejos de doblar la esquina así que opto por esconderse dentro de una casa que tenía un enorme hueco producto de una explosión, por qué? No lo pensó solo quería escapar. Entro y siguió corriendo hasta las escalera, cada paso era una tortura para sus músculos, los zombis seguían entrando a la casa como perros buscando un pedazo de carne, llegó hasta la azotea y se vio atrapado, los quejidos y murmullos de sus seguidores se escuchaban por las escaleras, sabía que su vida terminaría así, devorado por un montón de criaturas sedientas de sangre en la azotea de un desconocido, lejos de su familia y de su Kurt.

-Hey chico maravilla, necesitas ayuda!- El grito provenía de la casa vecina, Blaine volteó de inmediato y lo vio.

-Se-se-Sebastian?

* * *

**Hola bebés de miel :3**

**Bueno pues este si que fue un capitulo largo y díficil de escribir mantos :P**

**Bueno pos hay esta, Los Warbles entran, no conosco mucho a este grupo por qué no me encanta, digo es raro que a un fan de Glee no le guste todo lo relacionado con Blaine pero que se le va hacer, su participación va hacer importante dentro de la trama de mi historia. Bueno ojala lo hallan gozado leyendolo casí la mitad de lo que yo goza imaginandolo y no escribiendolo T.T (Mi compu me trolleo un par de veces).**

**Melisa360- LOL, no entiendo que ocultes tu lugar de origen"La inseguridá es la inseguridá" dirian mis tías. Kurt disparandole a Sebas LOL con un dialogo tipo "Alejate de mi hombrre herman ".**

**Anon - Sip, Brit esta sufriendo :( y Hemo está embarazada :)**

**Ronnie - Que pequeño es el mundo Bebé de miel, puedes decir que apartr del capitulo 12 la idea que me diste comenzara a crecer y pues Puckina ya iniciaron las bromas sexuales :3 eso es bueno.**

**Hasta la proxima (Quizá mañana o el lunes XOXO)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quiero comenzar este capitulo manifestando mis condolencias a la familia, amigos, fans, compañeros y sobre todo novia del actor Cory Monteith. Qué la paz llegue pronto a sus seres queridos que están pasando por un momento duro. También ruego por el descanso de su alma sabiendo que nunca será olvidado.**

**_"Él fue más que sus últimos meses de vida" _**

**_I, You, We love Cory... Descanse en Paz._**

* * *

-Mientras será bueno hacerle una pequeña broma a mis nuevos amigos de Nuevas Direcciones- Dijo en voz baja riendo a sus adentros.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre con un traje de militar entro al edificio y se dirigió a la oficina del director. No despegó su vista del cristal de la oficina, si quería tener el control de ese lugar debía de estar enterado de todo lo que ocurría. Solo cambió de objetivo cuando a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos de personas y disparos de armas y una que otra explosión, se acerco a la ventana y vio como vehículos del ejército cuidaban las calles frente al edificio.

-Cuente con nuestro apoyo Sargento Rogers- Dijo el director dándole la mano al hombre de ojos azules que vestía el uniforme característico del ejército americano.

-Las personas llegarán a este lugar en unos minutos, será mejor que avise a sus estudiantes- Respondió en tono neutral mientras se colocaba una gorra y salía del edificio, justo cuando estaba al lado de Sebastián este le saludó con la cabeza y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

-Señorita- Dijo el director a su secretaria, que también presenció todo confundida.- Avise a los maestros que las clases deben ser suspendidas y que necesito que todo el mundo este en la sala de concierto en menos de cinco minutos para un aviso urgente-

.-.

Tina! Tu desayu...- Christina Cohen trato de alcanzar a su hija antes que esta saliera por la puerta sin detenerse.

-Ayer dijo que tenía un examen importante, quizá se le hizo tarde estudiando y no escuchó el despertador esta mañana.-Dijo Ricardo entregandole una taza de café y besando la frente de su esposa.

-Esta niña. -Gruño con cansancio dejándose envolver en un abrazo. - Quieres comerte su porción? Odio tirar la comida-

-Claro, pero, prefiero llevármelo al trabajo. Tendré una junta con los proveedores y no podré ir a almorzar.

-Llegarás tarde?

-Creo que sí, por qué?

-Esperaba que tú prepararás la comida. Tengo programadas dos operaciones en el hospital y no creo poder salir hasta después de las ocho de la noche.

-No creo que necesitemos preocuparnos por qué Tina coma, ella sabe cocinar.

-Sí, pero si le da flojera prepararse algo seguro que comprará cualquier porquería.

-Es joven, ella puede darse el lujo de comer lo que quiera- Respondió con una sonrisa para después callar a su esposa con un beso en los labios, ella tardo un segundo en reconocer el punto de su esposo y se limitó a responder con la misma intensidad al beso, hasta que el sonido de la puerta los separo.

-Seguro es Tina que olvidó algo.- Dijo Ricardo. -Aun tengo tiempo de llevarla a la escuela. -Su esposa asintió para ir a la cocina.

-Hey, paso algo?- Dijo Ricardo al abrir la puerta y sorprenderse al ver una mujer de cabello rojo parada frente a la puerta de su hogar portando el uniforme del ejército.

-Mi nombre es Natasha Romanoff, soy teniente en las fuerzas armadas del ejército americano.

-Es gusto señorita Romanoff, en que podemos servirle.

-Necesitamos que los que estén en este momento en su casa nos acompañen para ponerlos a salvo.

-Qué?

-La ciudad está bajo ataque.- Respondió fríamente sin despegar su vista de los ojos del hombre. -La escuela secundaria McKenley es el lugar has afectado hasta ahora. Nos dieron la orden de llevar a todos a la academia Dalton al otro lado de la ciudad, ahí habrá un alberge.

-Espere, dijo que la escuela McKenley está bajo ataque?! Mi hija está en ese lugar! Qué paso?

-No tenemos más información, es necesario que me acompañe.

-Qué pasa?-Dijo Christina con la bata ya puesta- Qué paso en la secundaria? -Gritó temiendo por su hija mientras los vecinos caminaban por la calle siendo resguardados por otros soldados.

.-.

-Es necesario que todo guarden la calma- Grito desde lo alto el director de Dalton a sus estudiantes asustados al ser llevados hasta la enorme sala iluminada por un elegante araña de cristal por un grupo de soldados.

-Pasa algo malo? Por qué esta la armada en el pasillo?- Preguntó Trent el fiel amigo de Blaine, un con los ojos abiertos como platos por ser sacado de su aula sin ninguna explicación.

-Al parecer hubo un ataque en la escuela Secundaria McKenley al otro lado de la ciudad, el peligro se está extendiendo…

-En McKenley? Qué? Y hay muertos?- Interrumpió Sebastián.

-Al parecer sí- Respondió el director haciendo que todos quedaran petrificados por pensar en que sus rivales ahora estaban si vida, claro que no los odiaba, bueno solo a veces, pero al final siempre demostraban ser buenas personas, en especial aquel día en que Dave intento suicidarse y ambos coros decidieron dejar atrás sus diferencias para poyar a la familia del joven. – No tengo toda la información de lo ocurrido, así que dejare que el Sr. Rogers hable por mí.- El director solo dio paso para que el mismo hombre que lo saludo antes de salir del edificio.

-Bueno chicos, como su director les informó- Dijo dirigiéndose al mar de cabezas- Efectivamente hubo un ataque en la escuela secundaria al otro lado de la ciudad, la cantidad de muertos no es precisa en estos momentos. Sin embargo, los estudiantes que pudimos rescatar cuando salieron huyendo de la escuela nos enteramos que al menos dos terceras partes de estudiantes y trabajadores murieron durante el ataque.

El silencio comenzó a obrar factura, una fría sensación se apodero de los cuerpos de los presentes, hasta el director que ya estaba enterado de lo ocurrido no pudo evitar su sorpresa y su asco por las personas que pudieron acabar con la vida, los sueños y el futuro de jóvenes que apenas comenzaban a vivir. El rostro del maduro soldado no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, estaba entrenado para no dejar que sus emociones lo descontrolaba, pero, sus azules ojos mostraban un miedo y una culpa de no poder hacer más por esas vidas inocentes.

-Y quiénes fueron?-Preguntó un estudiante rompiendo con el silencio.

-Hoy en la mañana-Comenzó saliendo de sus pensamientos por la voz sin madurar del joven al fondo de la sala. –Los medio informaron sobre un virus que se salió de control en la ciudad de Atlanta- Dijo callando al ver como la mayoría estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido en la ciudad olímpica- Bueno, al parecer este virus hace más que una fuerte fiebre. Este ocasiona que la persona muera en unas horas.

-Fue un ataque biológico?- Interrumpió un maestro.

-No- Suspiro al tener que revelar la verdad a un montón de chicos adolecentes- Después de morir el cuerpo regresa a la vida en una horas. Sin embargo, el cuerpo se convierte en una especie de… de… de zombi come carne- Callo al ver el rostro de desconcierto de los jóvenes.

-Es una broma verdad?- pregunto Sebastián.

-Me temo que no- Respondió si más cuando la luz se corto de golpe dejando a todos sumidos en las tinieblas de la sala.

* * *

**Holissssss amores!**

**Perdón por haberme tardado con la entrega del fic pero es que una terrible enfermedad "llamda hueva" me ataco y apenas desperté de mi letargo. Bueno les prometo que no va a volver a pasar y que trataré de entrgar el cap 14 antes del viernes por la noche. De hecho ya estoy a la mita de! y también que casí termina este Fic :(! Pero es por que decidí hacerlo estilo temporadas :O (No sabes en que te metes mejeto!).**

**Aclaraciones!**

**Rogers = Steve Rogers/Capital America - Marvel Comics.**

**Natasha Romanoff = Natasha Romanoff/La viuda negra - Marvel Comic.**

**Tengo una pequeña obseción con Marvel (Spiderpool team! ) Así que decidí tomarlos prestados para hacer el papel de los soldados que protegen a los cuidadanos en este cap. OJO no significa que serán personajes recurrentes, de hecho creo que ya no saldran por x motivo así que alos que aman Avengers como yo pues se aguantan! y a los que les es indiferente pues solo ignoren quienes son. En un futuro puede que tome otros personajes que me gusten de diferentes series, animaciones etc. si pasa se los explico.**

**Otra cosa, este fic como lo dije al principio esta inpirando después de los acontencimientos de Big Brother (Uno de los capitulos más ridiculos que han aparecido en Glee ¬¬), y sé que Sebastían hizo las pases con Kurt antes en On my way, pero me vale, Sebas quiere a Blaine todavía y ama-odia a kurt y al resto de ND. **

**Graxx mil por sus Rewievs. LOL.**

**Melisa360 - La violencia no es graciosa, bueno a veces y en este caso si lo sería. Ironía :)**

**Anon - Puck y condones! Epic! Seguira el sexo pues! Por qué no Finchel?**

**Ronnie - Hola Bebé de miel, Los Warbles! * Rueda en el suelo con un quilo de jitomate... En fin si en este cap trato de explicar lo que se viene en los siguientes. Habra más Puckina en el siguiente también Britconquiensea, :D**

**Ximena - I know read in english, bitch! LOL. En fin sé leerlo bien, más no hablarlo :S. En cuanto a Blaine y Sebas pues si habra algo así como amistad y Klaine al mismo tiempo, me gustan los dramas tipo "tengo a mi rival de amores cuidando mi espalda". You will see me again :***

**Bueno, si nadie tiene más que agregar, suguiero que terminemos con este sueño erotico. Tamién espero m´´as RW plisss, suguerencias, amenzasas, consejos, cartas a la tía Nancy, lo que sea. Con eso me hacen el día :)**

**Mi Twitter pa lo que quieran agregarme jerzain2 :***

**NOS VAMOS CORAZONES DE ALCANFOR!**


	14. Chapter 14

-Estás vivo?- La sorpresa en su voz era evidente, después de semanas no pensaba poder encontrar a alguno de sus viejos amigos con vida, y menos en un situación así.

-Y lo estaré más que tu sí no hacemos algo para salvar tu trasero- Respondió desde un balcón de la casa vecina. –Salta al árbol que está en el patio trasero.- Gritó antes de bajar por el costado y saltar a la una piscina de la enorme casa.

-Espera? Qué?- Dijo tratando de salir del alcance de las garras de sus perseguidores.

-Hazlo Anderson!- Blaine suspiro y comenzó a correr en dirección del frondoso roble que, tomo todo el impulso y salto tratando de alcanzar las ramas, mientras escuchaba los cuerpos de los caminantes caer pesadamente sobre el suelo del patio abriéndose y salpicando restos de sus cuerpos liberando con eso el olor de la pus y la sangre podrida, un olor que creía haber olvidado.

.-.

-Maldita sea no lo puedo ver!- Gritaba Puck apretando el volante de la camioneta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. –Tina?

-No- susurro Tina mientras veía como un grupo de zombis devoraban algo a un lado de la calle, sus miedos se esfumaron cuando escucho el lamento de un perro al ser mordido, odia la violencia hacia los animales, pero estaba aliviada de que su amigo seguía con vida. O al menos eso creía.

-Mira- Dijo el latino frenándose bruscamente haciendo que su acompañante se moviera de su asiendo casi golpeándose con el tablero- Esta en aquel edificio- completo apuntando a una enorme casa donde se podía apreciar la figura de Blaine corriendo en dirección al abismo.

-Ese es Sebastián?- Preguntó la chica asiática al ver como en un balcón cercano le daba instrucciones a su amigo antes de saltar con una agilidad que creyó nunca poseer, después fijaron su vista en Blaine, quien tomo impulso y salto a un árbol para perderse de la vista de ambos. – Van a correr a la otra calle, acelera Puck!- Grito Tina leyendo los movimientos de los chicos. Puck obedeció a la petición de la chica, pero justo antes de llegar vieron como un coche negro parecido al del difunto Thad pasaba frente a ellos sin detenerse.

-Viste los mismo que yo?- Puck fue el primero en romper el silencio en la cabina.

-Como se lo diremos a Kurt?- Siguió Tina imaginando el rostro de porcelana de su amigo al enterarse de todo. La idea dejo sin palabras ambos, eso hasta que un golpe abrió un agujero en el cristal de la cabina y llenando de fragmentos de vidrios las piernas de los jóvenes.

.-.

-Quinn?- La rubia se encontraba sentada en silencio en uno de los salones enormes salones vacios de la escuela, desde que Tina, Puck y Blaine habían salido a buscar provisiones su cabeza comenzó a formar imágenes de sus cuerpos siendo devorados como Lauren lo fue frente a sus ojos, no negaba la relación que tenía con Puck y la amistad que tenía con Tina y el solo hecho de pensarlos muertos le dolía, a eso se agregaba el rostro de Kurt al temer no ver a su novio el resto de su vida, solo le hacía sentir más preocupada, al principio trato de apoyarlo y reconfortarlo, pero su histeria sumada a la propia pudo más que ella al punto de tener que alejarse de todos. Ahora en soledad su mente era asaltada no solo con la muerte de los tres, sino con la de su propia hija, la imagen de Beth llorando de dolor mientras su carne era arrancada por los dientes de alguno de esos seres solo le hacía sentir impotente y desnuda.

-Quinn?- su voz viajo a través de los objetos sacándola de su poso de desesperación.

-He? Perdón?- Respondió sin levantarse del suelo mirando los ojos del futbolista.

-Estas bien? Te hemos estado buscando- Finn camino hasta encontrarse con la rubia.

-Sí, solo que necesitaba estar lejos para no contagiar a nadie con mis miedos- Respondió con una sonrisa fingida que logro llegar hasta el enorme chico.

-No vuelvas a irte así, nadie sabía dónde estabas, nos preocupaste- Dijo sin dejar de ocultar su alivio al encontrarla con bien. Cosa que le pareció tan linda en él. Siempre había sabido que el enorme chico tenía un corazón de oro y que fue afortunada en ocuparlo por un tiempo.

-Los siento- Respondió más tranquila dejándose envolver por los brazos de Finn para ser levantada y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la sala de música.

-Entonces?

-Qué?

-No quieres hablar?

-De qué?

-Por qué te alejaste de todos así?

-Bueno, estaba demasiado asustada por la vida de Tina, Puck y Blaine y estar con los demás me abrumo…- Cayo pesando la idea de seguir con lo otro- También pensé en Beth. –Su mirada cayo al suelo, el simple hecho de ignorar el estado de su hija le hacía perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Es cierto, tu hija.

-Finn, mira yo no…

-No te preocupes por mí, es cierto, tú tienes una hija que está lejos de aquí. Pero puede que solo esto este ocurriendo en este lugar. Quizá allá Shelby pudo ponerla a salvo y en este momento este cenando junto con su madre adoptiva esperando que tu y Puck puedan encontrarse.

-Puede ser, gracias Finn. –Puede ser- Pensó para sí misma antes mientras sentía como sus brazos con más fuerza aferrarse a su costado.

.-.

-Trent? Trent amigos! Estas con vida!- Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando vio como su fiel compañero en Dalton seguía con vida ahora siendo el chofer en misiones suicidas como esta.

-Es bueno verte también Blaine- Respondió sin apartar su vista del camino mientras conducía a gran velocidad hasta el viejo y elegante del edificio de la academia Dalton.

-Amigo, que paso contigo?- Pregunto Blaine inclinándose para ver mejor a Trent su rostro estaba ensombrecido, había perdido el encanto infantil de su rostro para dar paso a una prematura madurez, parecía que de un día había crecido de 16 años a un hombre de 40, eso le recordó a Kurt.

-El idiota de Thad no responde- Grito Sebastián lanzando un radio comunicador – Solo falta que el imbécil haya olvidado el radio en la escuela.

-Thad?- Pregunto Blaine con tristeza.

-Sí, tú y tus amiguitos no lo vieron mientras paseaban por la calles de Lima?

-Sí. Tuvo un accidente cerca de conde nos encontramos…

-Qué?! Regresa, puede estar herido.

-Murió- Dijo tratando de contener el coraje al sentirse imponente en la muerte de uno de sus Warbles ejemp* Ex Warbles.- Yo y Tina vimos su cuerpo sin vida en el coche.

-Maldita sea- susurro Trent.

-Los demás más a estar devastados- Completo Sebastián.

-Los demás?-

-Sí, prácticamente todos los estudiantes de Dalton y algunos habitantes de Lima siguen con vida en ahí, es como un enorme campamento- Respondió el nuevo líder de The Warbles con orgullo por la pequeña sociedad que formo junto con los sobrevivientes.- Pero estarán felices de verte.

-Espera, pero yo tengo que regresar con mis amigos, con Kurt.

-Kurt? Sigue vivo?- Pregunto en un tono más engreído al enterarse que la persona que lo separaba del hombre de cual se enamoro seguía con vida.

-Si y esta con lo demás.

-Bien, pero por ahora te llevaremos a Dalton, es peligroso viajar de noche ya que es cuando ellos salen a cazar, te prometo que pronto te llevaremos con tu amor- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras en su cabeza aplaneaba la forma de enrollarse con Blaine y hacer que olvide al chico de porcelana.

.-.

Los vidrios rotos cayeron en sus piernas y en sus brazos abriendo su piel y liberando sangre que solo hacía ver más exagerada la escena, una mano ennegrecida por la putrefacción de la carne entraba por al agujero del cristal tratando de obtener un trozo de la piel del latino, este ignoro el dolor de las cortaduras y acelero para perder a los caminantes que salían a las calles atraídas por el ruido y las luces de los faros de la camioneta, no podía sentir miedo, le había prometido a Quinn proteger a Tina y a Blaine de todo y ya había perdido a Blaine por una estúpida alarma.

-Puck?- susurro Tina sin apartar su vista de los brazos ensangrentados del latino.

-Iremos a tu casa- Ignorando olímpicamente el dolor.

La enorme casa de los Cohen-Chang se alzaba sobre la calle, el jardín perfectamente cuidado ahora parecía una pobre versión de selva con los rosales que Christina había cuidado con tanto esmero creciendo sin control por los jardines de la casi mansión. Tina saco un pequeño control de su bolsa y automáticamente la puerta de la cochera se abrió.

-Cómo?- Pregunto Puck sin perder tiempo en entrar a y dejar la camioneta cerca de tres coches de la familia.

-Mi madre siempre quisiera que cagara con un juego de llaves y controles en caso de que necesitara entrar a la casa.- Respondió sin responder la verdadera pregunta- Vamos, necesito atener esos cortes- Dijo saliendo de la camioneta y corriendo a la puerta para abrirla.

La casa era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, a diferencia de su propio hogar este era elegante y frío al mismo tiempo, las paredes de blanco hacían un juego perfecto con los muebles de estilo victoriano que debía ser una joya de decoración, pero ahora solo se veía tétrico por la falta de luz. Tina paso su mano por detrás de un librero y por arte de magia las luces del hogar se encendieron.

-Se supone que hubo un apagón- Dijo Puck sintiéndose culpable por la mancha de sangre que sus brazos formaban en la alfombra impecablemente blanca de la sala.

-Mi padre compro un generado en de energía eléctrica en caso de… Vamos sígueme- Dijo después que envolvió sus brazos herido en una toalla y comenzar a caminar tras ella a lo que parecía su habitación. La puerta blanca como prácticamente toda lo que había en la casa se abrió frente a él. Tina entro primero yendo directamente al baño seguido del latino.

-Lavare tus heridas- Susurro mientras sus suaves manos tomaban los brazos de su acompañante para ponerlos bajo el chorro del agua, la sangre tiño por un momento al agua hasta que esta desapareció para comenzar a envolverlos con los vendajes que había sacado de la farmacia. –Dame tu mochila- Dijo mientras dejaba su bolsa junto la cama.

-Qué?- Dijo dejando de admirar la habitación de la chica asiática.

-Quiero ver que medicamentos tienes- En ese momento Puck recordó los condones que había guardado como broma, sabía que la chica era de mente abierta y los temas sexuales no le incomodaban, de hecho era capaz de bromear con eso, cosa que siempre le atrajo. Pero si los veía ahora solo la ahuyentaría, -desde cuando no quiero que se aleje de mí- pensó mientras la chica metía la mano en la mochila y revisaba los medicamentos. –Digo, es divertida, amable, sin duda es linda y también sabe defenderse- pensaba sin apartar su vista de las cajas que sacaba,-Me gusta Tina?- su mente le cuestionó-No sé digo… Si te gusta Tina!- Esa voz que le decía que la defendiera y cuidara, esa voz que le decía que la tenía que molestar cuando estaba en sexto grado, esa voz que le decía que debía compartir con ella sus lápices de colores en la primaria, esa voz que nunca escucho con alguna otra chica.

-Bien aquí están!-dijo victoriosa sacando a Puck de sus pensamientos.

-Qué?

-Toma- le dijo ofreciéndoles dos pastillas de color rojo- Estas sirven para el dolor.- Completo mientras las tomaba con una sonrisa-*Como no enamorarse de alguien así*-pensó mientas tomaba las patillas con agua que sabe de dónde saco Tina. –Como ya anocheció pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana desinstalaremos el generados para llevarlo a la escuela, así tendremos luz allá-

-Bien- Respondió Puck con una sonrisa para después ir a las puertas y comprobar que estaban bien cerradas y Tina se preparaba para dormir en el baño. Su madre le decía que un buen hombre cuidaba de sus mujer todo el momento, claro que Tina no era su mujer o al menos no aun, pero su padre hacia esas cosas antes de irse, revisaba las cerraduras por la noche mientras su madre iba a dormir, pequeñas cosas que hacía de un lugar un hogar, pero después él se fue de su hogar y entonces creyó que solo eran estupideces, claro hasta que ahora lo había y se sentía bien.

-Tina?

-Si?

-Donde quieres que duerma? *Contigo por favor! Di contigo*

-Oh, no creo que sea buena idea que duermas en cuarto de mis padres y la habitación de invitados está llena de adornos de navidad.

-Bien, dormiré en la sala, puedes prestarme…

-NO!- interrumpió con un tono desesperado- Los muebles son hermosos, pero dormir en ellos son una tortura- Completo sabiendo que era una mentira, los sofás son como nubes, ella misma lo comprobó varias tardes. –Quieres dormir con…- Su rostro se coloreo de un rojo habiendo que una sonrisa saliera de la boca de Puck- Mi cama es enorme, es King size, je je, me gusta el espacio.

-Quiere que duerma contigo?

-Sí, digo. No te molesta?

-En lo absoluto.- Respondió mientras se sacaba la camisa para dormir en bóxer como no lo había hecho en semanas y recostarse junto a la chica asiática y apagar la luz.

-Puck gracias por todo- Dijo Tina en la oscuridad.

-Qué?

-Tú me trajiste hasta aquí a salvo-

-Tú me sácate de la azotea con vida-

-Si, pero siento que debía hacerlo, que no podía dejar que tu o Quinn muriera si podía hacer algo.

-Yo también siento eso, digo, si te pasa algo creo que me volvería loco…- Sintió como el calor en su rostro subió en un segundo cuando admitió la necesidad de que ella esté bien.

-Gracias- respondió antes de colocar un beso en su mejilla. Cosa que hizo que una corriente de energía atravesara su cuerpo, Tina sintió la necesidad de volver hacerlo otra vez, y otra vez cada vez más cerca hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso tierno de reconocimiento hasta que se dieron cuenta que sus bocas calzaban perfectamente al estar juntas, entonces el beso paso a ser algo más intimo y apasionado, fue un mensaje de "te necesito a un te amo", un lento baile que sus lenguas hacían al juntarse, de un momento a otro las manos de ella viajaron hasta su cuello para jalarlo y poder tenerlo más cerca si era posible, Puck tomo a Tina por la cadera y comenzó a empujarla hasta que esta quedo recostada sobre la cama sin despegar su labios del otro, los dedos de él bajaron hasta el dobladillo de la blusa que estaba usando y comenzaron a acariciar el hueso de la cadera por encima de la ropa interior de la chica asiática que aun lo sujetaba del cuello con fuerza. La necesidad de oxigeno fue lo único que los hizo separarse del otro.

-Tina-Susurro Puck al ver a la chica acostada bajo el con los brazos extendidos a los lados de su cabeza y sus dedo jeteaban con el poco cabello de su nuca.

-Puck- respondió acercándose para poder seguir con otro beso aun más necesitado y apasionado.

* * *

**Bueno bebés de Luz y amor, pues ya es la 1:30 a.m. y apenas termine el capitulo 17 :D eso quiere decir que libero el 14!**

**Se acaba! Se acaba! la primera temporada JUJUJUJU :D**

**-En este cap. me di gustito de Puckina Perdón pero cuando los junto no lo puedo evitar }:3 **

**Melisa360 - Jajaja si pero no. De todos modos ya vez, el Sebas todavía se le insinúa al Blaine! Pos ahhhhh! Solo quiero algo de "Aléjate de mi hombre hermana!" pero con una arma para que sea más NiCe!**

**Ximena - Lo sé, perdón bebé de miel, ya vez apenas termine, es que estos días ando medio idiotizado por Fics Sterek y Les Miserables con Samantha Banks :3 (Dato adicional: Este cap o escribí bajo la influencia de On my own y Stars de ese mesmo musical :S).**

**ALERTA SPOILER!**

**Cap 17: Una de las escuelas se quema!**

**Hasta la próxima bb's! Por hay del lunes o el martes :***

**Hay les dejo mi Twitter por si se fdan una vuelta: jerzain2**


	15. Chapter 15

La noche trajo consigo una tormenta que arrastraba los trozos de carne humana a las alcantarillas donde las ratas seguro se darían un festín con ellas, el agua solo enfriaba más el aire anunciando que el invierno sería más crudo que otros años, por diversos motivos entre ellos esas criaturas asesinas hacía obvio ese dato, el viento helado teñía los cristales de las ventanas de un ligero blanco y los caminantes se hacían más lentos y silenciosos a causa del frío.

Sin embargo esa habitación se sentía tan cálida como una tarde de verano, los rayos hacían que la silueta de la ventana se dibujara sobre el edredón que marcaba los contornos de los dos cuerpos en la cama, Puck no sabía cómo habían llegado a tal altura con Tina; en qué momento su camisa y su pantalón se convirtieron en solo dos puntos oscuros en la alfombra de la recamara de la chica asiática o como es que su manos ahora jugueteaba con la textura de del sostén de la joven mientras su otra mano servía de apoyo para no caer sobre Tina y quitarle el poco aire que le permitía respirar; de todos modos, eso ya no importaba, pues para él era perfecto.

Siempre pensó en Tina como la vainilla, un sabor sencillo y dulce, pero no por eso el mejor de todos, y ahora que la había besado podía comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Las manos de la chica se abrazaban con fuerza al cuello del latino mientras jadeaba ligeramente contra el oído del otro por causa de los besos que depositaba en su cuello y clavícula.

Su mente corría a mil por hora, no podía pensar con coherencia por culpa de aquellos labios agrietados que recorrieran su piel sin ninguna prisa, y por un momento olvido todo lo que la rodeaba, olvido que sus padres desaparecieron junto con todas las familias de Lima, olvido que Mike murió hace unas pocas semanas junto con sus mejores amigos, olvido el miedo que le tenía a los ojos de Brittany y que estaba más sola que nunca, sobre todo olvido eso "quizá no estoy tan sola" pensó mientras sus manos abandonaban el cuello del latino y bajaban para acariciar con hambre la piel que cubría los músculos de la espalda del moreno.

-Por favor- gimió Tina.

-Por favor qué?- Pregunto mirando el rostro de la chica que mordía su labio inferior para ahogar un gemido con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-No pares, por favor- Respondió abriendo los parpados y mirándolo directamente a las pupilas.

-Tina- contesto susurrando para besar sus labios de nueva cuenta. En ese momento un trueno lo saco de trance y recordó todo lo que han vivido hasta el momento, pero sobre todo recordó el rostro de Tina cuando se entero de la muerte de su novio, la soledad y la fragilidad con la que lloro entre sus brazos, el pensamiento de que aun siguiera con el dolor haber perdido a su novio y que él solo se está aprovechando de esa situación le hizo sentir asco de sí mismo, era cierto que antes no le importaría, y ahora ya no había un futuro por el cual preocuparse, pero ella se había convertido en alguien importantes, su presencia le hacía sentir mejor, además le prometió a Quinn que cuidaría de Tina, y lo cumpliría aunque fuera de él mismo.

-Tina- susurro de nuevo separándose por completo del cuerpo de la asiática y sintiendo por primera vez el frío de una noche de tormenta. –Esto no está bien- completo poniendo una almohada en su cara para evitar ver el rostro de la chica mientras al mismo tiempo ocultaba su erección con su mano libre.

-P-p-por qué? Hice algo mal?- Respondió Tina confundida por la reaccione del supuesto rey del sexo.

-No, lo que pasa es que nos estamos dejando llevar por el miedo-

-Qué?

-Tenemos miedo a estar solos, y eso sumado a que no sabemos cuánto tiempo viviremos solo nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas-

-No sabía que esto era algo estúpido- Respondió dolida.

-No, no, entiéndeme, aun seguimos dolidos por nuestras perdidas y estamos desesperados, y eso solo nos hace hacer algo de lo que quizá nos arrepintamos después- miro como Tina clavaba su mirada en la pared- Y no quiero que hacerlo contigo se convierta en un error después.

-Gracias- Respondió ella sin verlo.

-Qué?

-Por cuidarme tanto, Puck.- Susurro para girar y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa- Es cierto lo que dices- Completo para besarlo en la nariz y recostarse para dormir.

-Bueno, será mejor que duerma en otro lugar.

-No!- Grito algo desesperada- Quédate conmigo, por favor- Dijo Tina escondiendo sus mejillas del chico que no dudo un segundo n recostarse a su lado. – si quieres abrazarme, por mi está bien- Dijo acercando su cabeza al pecho desnudo del otro.

-No podría ser de otra forma, o no?- Respondió con una sonrisa mientas envolvía los hombros de la chica son sus brazos y después se dejaba vencer por el sueño sobre la cabeza de su compañerita.

.-.

-Cuando creen que pueda regresar?- Blaine miraba a Sebastián sentado en una de las cama plegables que el ejercito dejó cuando la escuela se convirtió en un alberge.

-Blaine, comprende que no es una tarea fácil, sé que quiere estar junto a tus amigos… Pero salir a de estas paredes es exponerse a perder la vida.- Respondió dándole un par de sabanas.

-Lo sé, estoy agradecido por salvarme la vida allá fuera, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mis todos…-

-Estarán bien sin ti.-

-Pero… No les queda comida, agua o alimentos, Quinn aun sigue en silla de ruedas- Sebastián recordó como todo la ciudad estaba conmocionada por el accidente que la rubia sufrió mientras conducía- Se suponía que Tina, Puck y yo salimos a buscar suministros y al final yo termino exponiéndolos a morir y no poder ayudar a los demás que se quedaron. –

-Te prometo que moveré todas mis influencias para que pronto se reúnan y ayudarlos- dijo ocultando su malestar al escuchar las suplicas del moreno. –Por ahora, descansa- Término saliendo del salón donde dormiría el joven junto a otros estudiantes.

-Qué paso?- Preguntó Trent quién esperaba a Sebastián fuera el salón y comenzar a caminar rumbo al patio trasero del edificio.

-Nada, solo pidiéndome que lo llevemos a ver a sus amiguitos-

-Lo aremos-

-Después- Respondió con calma apoyándose en el barandal del balcón de la oficina del director dando la vista a una enorme cancha de tenis. – Por lo pronto, ve y dile Nick y Jeff que cancelen el viaje a McKenley.

-Pero? Porqué? Creía que querías acabar con todos ellos y robarles lo que les queda-

-Blaine me dijo que ya no tienen nada, en poco tiempo morirán de hambre, se supone que él junto con la asiática y el mastodonte salieron a buscar comida, y lo más seguro es que los otros dos ya estén muertos.

-Y si no?

-Tú y yo iremos a McKenley en dos días, y si siguen con vida, entones desearan estarlo… Dile que preparen varias armas que el Sr. Rogers nos dejó tan amablemente para la visita a Nuevas Direcciones, y espero que la señorita Hummel continúe con vida para el momento de nuestra llegada, porque desde el momento en que lo conocí he querido poner mis manos en su pálido cuello y no de una manera sensual.- Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca mientras veía un casco militar coronando un poste clavado en medio del campo en donde estaban atada una familia que habían sacado de un refugio antibombas y ahora solo eran un montón de carne que alimentaba a unos caminantes. –Te dije que fueras MALDITA SEA!- gritó enojado por perderse la mejor parte, la primera mordida. –Ahora si me disculpas, mi hombre esta esperándome- Dijo saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

**Olisss bb´s! Perdón por la tardanza (Lo sé, 2 semanas! Merezco la muerte o o quedarme sin Internet que resulta que es la causa de este pequeño problema :( ). Pero bueno aquí por fin el cap. 14 LOL!**

**Unas pequeñas aclaraciones...**

**La academia Dalton: **

**-En ella solo están algunas personas, más adelante sabrán que paso con los refugiados y los militares.**

**-Sebastián logró ser jefe de todos en ese lugar, también sabrán el Porqué más adelante. También, él lo convirtió en una especie de campo de concentración, donde matan a quienes no le sirven, saquean la ciudad y toman de rehenes a quienes queden con vida. una especie de gobernador, pero a diferencia de él, los que viven bajo las ordenes de Sebatián conocen la frialdad y la crueldad con la que se maneja su líder.**

**Melisa360 - Pues el Sebas si le coquetea al Blaine, DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Anon - Lo sé, una lastima que talentos como él pierdan la vida de esa forma. Pero insistó en recordarlo como el ****g**ran actor que era. Y con Finchel, pues no es mi pareja favorita del todo, pero es muy importante en la serie. Por cierto. Quinn, sé que la e dejado de lado un poco, pero es porque le estoy preparando al******g**o ******g**rande. :D

**Ximena - Sorry amor, pero el Sr. TELMEX (La compañia que me brinda Internet se le ocurrio que 2 semanas sin este sería bueno para mi).**

**Yuli Cullen Belikov - Gracias bebé del cielo, amo que ames mi fic :D. Y sé que es cuel decirlo, pero como es un fic referente a la muerte, no puedo prometerlo. Pero Cory siGue vivo en los recuerdos...  
**

******ANUNCIO*******

**Este fic fue aceptado en un proyecto de FanFictions de una pagina dedicada a Glee en Facebook!**

**Ansina es! Para que cada viernes en la noche (EL estelar de la semana!) se pasen a ponerle like y comentar algo bonito .***

** NoticiasGleeLatinoFanfics?ref=ts&fref=ts**

**También se publican otro fanfictions sobre la serie, pa que se den una vuelta :D**

**(Ustedes saben que ustedes son mis lectores favoritos :´) ).**

**Pos asta la otra. :***


	16. Chapter 16

-Ven- Escucho mientras abría sus ojos. – Rápido, no quiero que duermas aquí.-Dijo Sebastián tomando la muñeca de Blaine para jalarlo fuera de la habitación en la que descansaba. –Estarás más cómodo en la oficina del director- Concluyo abriendo la puerta y mostrado una cama matrimonial justo en el lugar donde el director hablaba con los chicos que eran mandados a su oficina- Conmigo- Termino mientras aseguraba la puerta detrás de ambos.

-Cómo llego esto aquí?- Pregunto el moreno abrumado por lo cercano que sentía el cuerpo de Sebastián al suyo.

-Lo recuperamos de una de las casa vecinas- Respondió el otro hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del pelinegro para recoger su olor.

-Sebastián, qué estás haciendo?

-Nada que no te guste, espero- Respondió sobando con los pulgares los hombres del estático muchacho.

-S-Sebastián, no… yo amo a Kurt y….-

-Blaine, en cualquier momento podemos morir, solo déjate llevar por una vez, nadie se tiene que saberlo- respondió en un susurro que ocasiono un escalofrío que bajo por su espalda y una reacción no deseada en su entrepierna.

-Pero…-

-Shhh…- Dijo apoderándose de sus labios en un movimiento rápido que termino con los dos tumbados en la cama mientras Sebastián trataba de encontrar el borde de la ropa para poder tocar la piel de su acompañante que reaccionaba de una manera automática en contra de sus principio. "Nadie se dará cuenta, a Kurt no le molestara si no se entera" pensó para sentirse libre de entregarse al deseo sin culpa por el momento.

Fuera de la oficina Trent negaba con la cabeza con decepción, sabía que su líder se había corrompido con el poder que las armas del ejército dejo cuando se marcharon y el rechazo de Rogers lo había trastocado a tal punto de que era irreconocible, y una vez más, este se aprovecho de la vulnerabilidad de Blaine para llevarlo a ese momento, pues desde que todo comenzó Sebastián no ha pasado ninguna noche solo, y lo peor es que él había sido el primero en caer en las palabras de apoyo y comprensión del líder.

.-.

-Qué lees?- Pregunto Sam caminando hacía Mercedes, su cabello siempre estuvo perfectamente peinado antes, ahora solo era una sencilla cola de caballo hecha con un cordón que le quito a algún zapato, los brillos de su blusa desaparecieron bajo una capa de polvo, mugre y sangre seca quitándole todo rastro de la diva para dejar en su lugar una chica preocupada por sus amigos.

-El mago de Oz- respondió girando su cabeza para mirarlo con una leve sonrisa mientras bajaba el libro dispuesto a hablar con él que una vez fue su novio.

-Un clásico-

-He visto la película, vi el musical y he leído el libro ciento de veces, amo esta obra-

-Lo sé, me hablaste de eso la semana que estuvimos en el lago-

-Lo sé, como olvidar aquellos días- Fijo su mirada en uno de los carteles de la biblioteca mientras rememoraba las noches que compartió con el rubio en esa cabaña sin preocuparse de si vivirá para ver el amanecer. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla siendo captada por Sam.

-No quería hacerte sentir mal-

-No, no lo hiciste, de hecho todo lo contrario- Dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. –Me diste los mejores días de mi vida-

-Tu igual- respondió el rubio mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de ella y rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de la chica- Deberíamos regresar con los otros.

-Si deberíamos- Completo sin mover un musculo de la posición en la que estaban y por la reacción del otro supuso que tampoco quería irse.

-Te amo- Susurró contra el cabello de Mercedes recibiendo como respuesta una risa tímida y un susurro que para él se escucho como un yo también. Ella podría haber perdido ese estilo de Diva que tanto la identificaba, pero para sus ojos seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Y efectivamente, ese susurro era lo que él imaginaba.

.-.

-Tina?- Puck busco el cuerpo de la chica en la cama y al no encontrarlo entro en pánico- TINA!- rito vistiéndose rápido y corriendo hasta llegar a la planta baja donde la encontró con un café en las manos.

-Valla despertaste- dijo entregandole la bebida para después seguir guardando todo lo que encontraba en la alacena en una bolsa para llevárselo a los demás.

-Me asuste al no encontrarte- No supo porqué dijo eso, pero no podía fingirle a ella que en verdad se preocupaba por que siguiera respirando, que siguiera con vida, que siguiera cerca de él.

-Gracias- Respondió depositando un beso como aleteo de mariposa sobre la nariz del latino- Quería que descansaras. Tendremos que regresar a la escuela pronto, ya desinstale el generador de energía, está cerca de la puerta solo hay que subir las cosas e irnos.

-Kurt se pondrá mal cuando sepa que paso con Blaine- Dijo mientras cargaba la maquina y la subía a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Lo sé- respondió arrojando las bolsas con abrigos, ropa, zapatos y comida en el espacio que quedaba- Cuando lleguemos tratemos de darle la noticia con tacto, al fin y al cabo él está bien en Dalton, no dudo que esté tratando de regresar en esos momentos.

-Bien-

-Quite el generador, necesitaremos abrir la puerta manualmente- Dijo Tina.

-Yo abriré, tu conduces- Respondió sin dejar que la chica pudiera protestar.

-Bien- Respondió ella molesta mientras encendía el motor y salía de su casa sin saber nada de sus padres o su abuela, pero feliz de saber que tenía a alguien como Puck cerca, desde hace semanas no se sentía segura y por primera vez durmió deseosa de que el día siguiente llegara si se despertaría entre los brazos de aquel chico que subía a la cabina de la camioneta asustado por los gemido de un caminante sin piernas que lo sorprendió en la banqueta.

.-.

EL cabello de Sebastián comenzó a molestar en la cara de Blaine, así fue como despertó ese día, con el cuerpo del líder del coro de Dalton entre sus brazos, los recuerdos de la noche en la que se dejo llevar por el deseo carnal con alguien que no era Kurt fue como un golpe en el estomago, cuando el aire le falto se dio cuenta de su propia desnudez y de la de su compañero de cama.

Con asco y horros empujo a Sebastián como si su contacto le quemara la piel.

-Qué pasa?- Pregunto asustado por el arrebato.

-Qué fue lo que hicimos?!-

-Te dije que no sería nada que no te gustara.

-Sebastián, esto fue un error. Yo amo a Kurt, esto no debió pasar.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, y lo siento- Respondió el otro sintiendo el calor del odio creciendo en su pecho por el rechazo del pelinegro, una vez más sintió la necesidad de ver el rostro de Kurt para poder desquitar con él su frustración.- Le diré a Trent que prepara un vehículo para llevarte a McKenley hoy mismo.

-En serio-

-Sí- Respondió vistiéndose- Prepárate, en un momento vendré por ti.

-Gracias-

-No tienes porque- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto salió de la oficina y hablo con Trent.

-Qué pasó?-

-Prepara el coche llevare a Blaine a McKenley.

-En serio.

-Si, también prepara dos camionetas y unos hombres para ir a McKenley, adelantaremos los planes, hoy morirán todos en ese lugar, y diles que Hummel es mío.

-Entonces por qué quieres llevar a Blaine si vas a matar a sus amigos-

-Porque él morirá después de ver como mató a su noviecito, y a ver si así aprende a tener mejor gusto- Reiteró caminando con rumbo a la sala de concierto, Trent se acerco a la ventana de la puerta de la oficina donde vio a un Blaine animado por la ilusión de volver a ver a Kurt y a sus amigos, dentro de él algo se rompió, le dolía tener que traicionarlo de esa manera, pero si quería seguía viviendo tenía que obedecer.

-Lo siento Blaine, pero esto ya no es como antes, ahora para vivir tienes que olvidar a los tuyos- susurro más para sí mismo y sentirse menos miserable.

* * *

**Holis *.***

**Bueno pues perdón por las casi dos semanas sin subir capitulo pero me agarro el regreso a clases. y con ello LA TESIS! prepare your anus :S**

**Otra cosa antes de ir con los RW= Dos capítulos más y se acaba el fic... parte 1 :D quiero una segunda temporada (Ay Sí ¬¬ a ver de donde sacas tiempo mejeto). Así que si teiens peticiones de nuevos personajes, parejas etc, etc, pues es tiempo de sugerirlos por aquí o en mi Twetter jerzain2 LOL.  
**

**También entren a **

Noticias Glee Latino Fanfics

**en FB y comenten en mi fic que les gusta y que no saben que va pasar y ya saben, cosas para subirme la autoestima :'I**

**PandaGleek - Gracias Hamorhs! amo que ames leerme :3, Ja ja ja nunca puede faltar un buen villano en una historia, y con respecto a Roz... creo que le inventare algo, no es justo dejarla olvidada :3**

**Ximena - Pues i estamos bien, ojala que no estés "enojada" otra vez LOL :I AL principio pensaba así, pero me di cuenta que su personalidad da más para vilano un poco frustrado por haber enfrentado la apocalipsis a los 17 años y eso. Pero también son locas ideas mías, además todo el mundo ama a Klaine y un poquito de drama no le quedaría mal (Por cierto al principio pensaba en un trió pero lo descarte por extraño). **

**Ronnie -Thanks Swett heart! LOL Big Brother... pues gracias por leerme, me vivo de los lectores (En serio estudio periodismo, ellos me darán de comer :I ) y Pos hay esta la pagina entrale y dale like :D !**

**Melisa360 - Sebas el dictador! y si se va contodo y por todos! lo que ase un corazón roto /3 Saludos!**


	17. Chapter 17

Correr por tu vida era algo que pasaba tan a menudo que lo veían norma, que al penarlo era más horroroso. Pero esta vez era diferente, ahora huían del lugar que era como su segunda casa y que durante esas semanas angustiosas fue su refugio, pero ahora simplemente se venía abajo, los gritos de los que se quedaron atrás se escuchaban aun con las llamas devorando más letalmente la carne que los dientes de esos seres que los perseguían aun en sus sueños.

Santana, Artie, Mike, Joe, Sue, Figgins, Roz, Lauren y Becky fueron una de las muchas víctimas de ese error ajeno, un error sin rostro que venía de lejos para ahora sacarlos del lugar donde crecieron por la fuerza, pero lo que más dolía era el nuevo nombre que se agregaba a los caídos, pues su muerte era tan injusta y dolorosa que no le permitía correr con los demás como quería.

-Al menos murió rápido y sin dolor- pensaba corriendo hacía la camioneta aun sin descargar con las cosas que rescataron de la ciudad, la culpa le golpeaba el pecho porque sabía que podía haber hecho algo más, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando entro en la camioneta miro a un lado para captar su mirada, el odio le impactaron de lleno, también le culpaba y como no. Como alguien tan cercano puede seguir queriéndote cuando le arrebatas la vida a quien amaba, quería pensar que no era su culpa, pero ya daba igual…

-Vámonos- dijo fríamente cuando los demás coches se abrían paso entre los cambiantes que entrada al estacionamiento atraído por el ruido de la explosión y el fuego devorando ferozmente la carne de quienes los atacaron y de quien alguna vez fue su amigo…

.-. ANTES .-.

-Les diremos la verdad, que nos atacaron y que Sebastián lo rescato, y que sigue vivo por Blaine sigue vivo- El nerviosismo de la chica no le permitía parar de hablar para ordenar sus ideas, el tener que darle la noticia a Kurt de la desaparición de su novio era algo que le aterraba cada vez que se acercaban más al edificio.

-Tranquila, se lo diremos juntos.- Respondió el latino tomándole una mano- Además tu lo dijiste, él sigue vivo.

-Gracias- Respondió sin más.

.-.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se fueron, y quería sorprenderlos de pie en la puerta cuando llegara, ya podía caminar largas distancias sin tener que sostenerse, aunque sus pasos eran lentos, sabía que era un avance.

-Bien hecho Quinn- Chillo Mercedes acercándose con la silla de rueda para que descansara.

-Gracias- Respondió la rubia dejándose caer en la silla.- Sabes, ahora que estoy progresando con lo de mi cadera por fin poder ser de ayuda en vez de ser una carga para todos.

-Si, lo sé-

-Hey!- Le reprocho captando el tono de broma en sus palabras.- Eso no ayuda mucho a mi autoestima.-

-Qué quieres que diga, te he repetido hasta el cansancio que eso no es cierto pero sigues empeñada en rebajarte a un estorbo-

-Lo sé, todo esto me afecta de forma extraña, digo antes era el rostro de la seguridad y ahora no puedo ver a alguien haciendo algo por mí como para desmoronarme en mi propio trasero-

-Bueno, ve el lado bueno, al menos no has tenido que cargar partes humanas-

-Siempre hallando el lado bueno de las cosas-

-Me encanta ser así- Respondió Mercedes frenando la silla de ruedas en señal de Quinn.

-Bien, sigamos con la terapia de hoy.

.-.

-Crees qué están bien? Digo Por qué tardaran tanto? Solo tenían que recoger algo de comida y regresar- Kurt estaba picando la poca fruta que encontraron para poder hacer una ensalada que al menos fuera suficiente para la mayoría, aun temblaba por la fiebre del día anterior, pero al menos comenzaba a transpirarla por el medicamento que encontraron en la oficina de Roz.

-Kurt tranquilízate quiere, tu histeria terminara contagiándome y solo seremos dos idiotas paralizados por el miedo.- Respondió la chica judía sin dejar de picar una manzana.

-Lo sé, pero es que Blaine está ahí afuera con esas cosas-

-Esta con Puck y Tina, y digan lo que diga esa pareja si es dura, mira que sobrevivir por su cuenta en la azotea para después Tina cargar a ambos sola, son huesos duro de roer- Respondió otra vez al darse cuenta que de verdad creía lo que decía, siempre supo que Tina era una persona que anteponía a los demás que a sus propios intereses, pero nunca imagino que llegara a tal magnitud al casi arriesgar su vida por salvara a dos personas. De verdad la admiraba.

-Es cierto- suspiro sonoramente cuando escucharon el motor de la camioneta entrando al estacionamiento, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro y dejaron lo que hacían para correr a recibir a sus amigos / amante.

.-.

Bien aquí vamos- Dijo Tina más para sí misma cuando Will y Emma salieron por las puertas de cristal.

-Gracias a Dios que regresaron chicos- Will corrió en dirección para abrazar a la chica cuando salió de la camioneta, sus palabras reflejaban en verdad el alivio al verlos con vida, pero al notar la ausencia del ex Warbler su semblante cambio. – Donde está Blaine?

-Cuando estábamos saliendo de la farmacia un coche se estrello cerca, en una casa del vecindario, entonces fuimos a revisar y descubrimos que el que manejaba era un tal "Jeff" al parecer era un amigo de Blaine.- Respondió Tina en automático por el nerviosismo sin notar la cara de desconcierto de Will y Emma, además de Finn, Sam, Rory y Sugar salían del edificio peguntándose por la ausencia de uno de los chicos.

-La alarma atrajo a varios zombis que persiguieron a Blaine por varias calles, tratamos de alcanzarlo con la camioneta, pero- Siguió con el relato Puck un poco más tranquilo.

-O DIOS MIO!- Grito Kurt quien se sujetaba de Rachel como si su vida dependiera de ello- BLAINE MURIÓ?

-NO!- Gritó como respuesta Tina aun alterada por todo. – No, él aun está vivo, no sabemos como, pero al parecer se encontró con Sebastián y él lo rescato y después lo llevó con él.

-Sebastián?- Pregunto el fashionista más tranquilo al saber que su novio seguía con vida. –Como están tan seguros de eso.

-Lo vimos pasar en un coche negro frente a nosotros.

-Y, Cuando regresara?

-No lo sabemos, al menos sigue con vida, eso es bueno, no?

-Miran- Dijo Beiste apuntando a un coche negro que se dirigía hacía el estacionamiento, el coche de Sebastián con Blaine adentro.

.-.

La camioneta estaba aparcada cerca de la escuela, en un lugar donde podían ver a los estudiantes de McKenley abrasar a Blaine cuando este bajo del coche mientras otros le agradecían a Sebastián por traerlo a salvo.

-No saben lo que les espera- Dijo el chico sentado en el asiento del copiloto de cual no podía recordar el nombre, tenía un sub misil en la mano derecha y una bala de esta jugueteando en sus dedos, la conciencia le seguía molestando, pero sabía que ya no había más por hacer.

De repente el sonido de la radio los saco de su letargo.

-ShTrentsss- la estática.

-Qué pasa-

-Shh algo smalo sssh ocurrió-

-A qué te refieres-

Shhhh Rogers y Romanoff se liberaron y mataron a los guardia shhhh, ahora hay un motín, no regresen, entiende, huyan no regrese. Que están haciendo aquí shhhhhhhh- Eso fue lo último que escucho de su amigo para ser ahora la estática e único sonido que salía de ese aparato. Después el sonido de una explosión atrajo su vista hacía Dalton, donde una columna de humos de levantaba del suelo atrayendo también la atención de los caminantes que comenzaron a andar hacía el ruido…

-Qué está pasando?- Dijo el tipo en el asiento de copiloto.

-No lo sé, pero es malo- Respondió Trent sin apartar la vista del humo que salía de entre los edificios sabiendo que provenía de la que alguna vez fue su refugio.

* * *

**Bueno gente, este es algo así como la SEMIFINAL :D**

**Proximo cap. FINAL de la primera entrega, que nervios :S**

**Ximena -mmm y que tal si mejor no... LOL! Quizá todo puede pasar!**

**PandaGleek - Gracias! los hamo a toshos!**

**Melisa360 - Que tiene, le dio un poco de vuelo a la hilacha :***

**Bueno, pos la para la proxima, y no se olviden, denle like y comente en**

Noticias Glee Latino Fanfics que este fic es el mejor :P 


	18. Final Parte 1

*Flashback*

EL plan de sacar a los sobrevivientes de Lima seguía sin ningún contratiempo, solo debían esperar las órdenes y se reunirían a mitad del bosque donde se encontraba el campamento con los habitantes de las ciudades vecinas. Solo pasarían la noche en ese edificio y el resto sería caminar.

-Buenas noches- La puerta de la oficina del director se abrió rebelando el rostro del chico que lo recibió en la puerta cuando llego.-Puedo?-

-Claro, pasa.- Respondió el soldado con una sonrisa- Se te ofrece algo?

-Qué es lo que está pasando?-

-Lamentablemente, lo sé ya se los dije… Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?

-Sebastián, entonces Sr. Rogers moriremos?

-No pienses eso, veras que todo estará bien.

-Está bien… Y usted, está casado? Perdón no debó…

-No te preocupes, y no, no estoy casado- Respondió el de los ojos azules mientras se sobaba la nuca con la palma de la mano.-Ahora estoy comprometido, y planeamos casarnos en unos meses.-

-Ella sebe ser muy afortunada-

-De hecho es él-

-No me lo imagine de usted-

-Ni yo, hasta que lo conocí, la verdad lo extraño, hace tres meses que no nos vemos y con lo que paso temo que le halla pasado algo-

-Todos tememos quedarnos solos- Respondió el moreno colocando la mano en la pierna del rubio.

-Disculpa?-

-Vamos, yo tampoco quiero estar solo, su novio no tiene porque enterarse, apuesto que…

-Alto, mira niño, no sé cuantos años y no me interesa, por favor regresa al área donde deberías estar durmiendo, mañana saldremos muy temprano y el trayecto que caminaremos es muy largo-

-Ja ja ja, yo no camino, mira no sé de dónde vienes, pero debes saber que nadie me recha….- Justo antes de terminar la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando pasar la cabeza pelirroja.

-Steve, necesito discutir contigo… Perdón, interrumpo algo?- Dijo cuando vio al chico en el camastro del soldado.

-No, el joven ya se iba-

-Pero.- Respondió Sebastián aturdido por la entrada de la rusa, de un salto se levanto y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta en su espalda y sintiéndose humillado y molesto.

-Sebastián! – Gritó Trent a través del pasillo del edificio con su rostro infantil- Solo hay 14 militares además del Sr. Rogers y la Srita. Romanoff, la mayoría está en la entrada y en los pasillos del área este.

-Bien, es hora de retomar el control de este lugar. Dónde guardaron las armas?

-Están en la sala de música.

-Bien, avisa a los demás que mañana será el día, y tu serás mi mano derecha hermano- Respondió pasando su mano por los hombros del chico con sobrepeso.- Le di la oportunidad a ese hombre de ojos azules, pero la rechazo, ya se arrepentirá-

.-.

-Qué paso?- Fue lo que grito Rachel al ver la columna de humo que se abría paso entre los edificios del horizonte de la ciudad, Sebastián sabía que provenía de la escuela a ala que ahora llamaba hogar.

-Sebastián, estas bien?- Preguntó Kurt cuando soltó el cuello de su novio, sus ojos se clavaron en su mirada, podía ver la lastima en ellos, pues ya no tenía un refugio que gobernar, y por lo vito se tendía que quedar con el chico que le tenía asco y con la persona que más odiaba. –Estoy bien, solo que…

-Por favor quédate- Le dijo Finn con su sonrisa que reconfortaba a cualquiera, pero en él solo se le antojaba como molesta y empalagosa.

-Gracias, chicos- Respondió Sebastián tragándose la bilis de tener que tratar con ellos- Sé que no soy la persona más grata para ustedes.

-No, ahora es el momento en el que tenemos que estar unidos y sobrevivir juntos- Dijo Brittany acercándose al recién llegado y tendiendo su mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

-Sebastián, después iremos varios a buscar algún sobreviviente a Dalton, por ahora será mejor que descanses junto con Tina, Puck y Blaine, que han tenido un día pesado.

.-.

Flashback*

La oficina donde descansaban el rubio y la rusa estaba completamente ajena al caos que había fuera de la puerta con el cristal, de repente esta se abrió dejando pasar a varios chicos con el uniforme de la escuela donde dormían, Steve abrió los ojos y vio como alguien golpeaba a su compañera en la cabeza, tratro de reaccionar como un soldado lo debe de hacer, pero antes de adaptar su vista a la iluminación sintió como algo se impactaba contra su nuca, después solo negro.

.-.

-Tina, podemos hablar- susurro Brittany cerca del oído de la asiática, esta solo se paralizo como respuesta automática a la interacción de la rubia.

-Cla, cla, claro- Respondió aun nerviosa dejando que la otra la guiara hasta un salón vacio. –Brit? –Pregunto aun más nerviosa por la actitud de la porrista.

-Tina, por favor perdóname por atacarte-Dejo escapar con la voz entrecortada- Sé que me odia y que no me merezco algo así, pero me duele ver cómo huyes de mi cada vez que me vez.

-Brittany, ya te había perdonado.

-NO! Solo me perdonaste de palabra- Gritó para después ablandar la mirada y tomar sus manos- Aun me tienes miedo, y eso me mata… Tina eras una de mis mejore amigas, yo sería madrina en tu boda y estaría presente en el nacimiento de tus hijos asiáticos. –Le recordó recibiendo una risa de la chica asiática.

-Gracias-

-Disculpa-

-Gracias, Britt-

-Pero, solo te he herido-

-Sabes. Susurró levitándose del escritorio donde estaba sentada- Cuando Mike murió creí que mi corazón no se repondría… Pero en el transcurso de esta semana la vida me dio la oportunidad de amar nuevamente, y tus palabras me hicieron recordar lo feliz que siempre he querido ser.

-Tina? No entiendo.

-Ayer estaba durmiendo en mi casa, en mi cuarto con Puck… Solo mi padre, Artie y Mike habían estado ahí antes, y ayer me permití sentir el amor de alguien que nunca creí que podría sentir algo así por mí. Después tú me dices esas palabras y en mi mente llegan esas imágenes y me veo con… Me has sacado de mis dudas, gracias.-

-Entonces me perdonas-

-Britt, cuando nazca mi primera hija estarás ahí y tú serás la madrina de Brittany Santana Cohen-Puckerman.-La rubia solo comenzó a llorar y se aferro a la blusa de su acompañante y entres sollozos decía gracias.

.-.

*Cuatro horas antes de la explosión*

-Estas lista?-

-Nací lista-

La amplia habitación estaba completamente oscura, desde hace semanas que estaban encerrados y encadenados a uno de los pilares que sostenían el elegante edificio. El olor a muerte inundaba cada centímetro del lugar, sin embargo, las muertes que ocurrieron ahí no fueron por las criaturas que mataban por instinto y por hambre, sino por un chico enfermo y enojado que mataba por poder.

Al principio no evito vomitar al ver los cuerpos apilados frente a él, las familias que habían rescatado del pueblo y que se negaron a trabajar para Sebastián y su grupo eran torturados y asesinados por ser considerados como estorbos por el nuevo líder.

-Están listos?- La puerta se abrió iluminando la cañería por donde la sangre de los cuerpos se drenaba .- Sebastián acaba de dar las ordenes para ir a llevar al chico que encontró.

-Gracias por todo Peter- Susurro el soldado sobando sus muñecas al verse liberado de las cadenas- Tu padre estaría orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo-

Los ojos del castaño de iluminaron al escuchar al rubio, pues desde que ingreso a esa escuela no lo había visto, el castigo por desobedecerlo y salir con alguien casi 15 años mayor que él hizo que su padre tomara la decisión de mandarlo desde Nueva York hasta Lima a una de las escuela para caballeros más prestigiosas del país, Dalton Academy.

-Siento no haber venido antes, los chicos sospechan que tengo una relación con ustedes dos- Dijo en voz baja mientras le quitaba uno de los candados de las piernas de la chica.

-Peter, como está la situación arriba- Hablo la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla del chico al cual conocía desde que nació y por el cual decido ir con el rubio a ese pueblo.

-Se irán en una hora, por alguna razón la mayoría de los guardias los acompañaran y llevaran varias armas-

-Bien, el plan sigue en pie- Concreto el rubio tomando los planos que el castaño saco de la chaqueta de su uniforme.- Peter, será mejor que regreses, yo y Natasha nos haremos cargo de todo.

-Espere, Sr. Roger, no hare nada, pero creí que…

-Peter, le prometimos a tu padre que te mantendríamos seguro-

-Tía, pero..-

-Peter, necesitamos que estés al margen de todo para que seas tú quien rescate a las personas que están presas en los sótanos…

-Bien- Respondió el chico arreglando su uniforme para después salir de la habitación- Por favor, cuídense, los veré en la puerta principal cuando todo termine- Concluyó el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa a ambos mientras cerraba la puerta tras su salida.

-De verdad que Tony no debió mandarlo tan lejos-

-ÉL solo quería lo mejor para su hijo, nunca se imagino que algo así podría pasar- Respondió el rubio defendiendo a su prometido- Bien, será mejor que fijemos los detalles, quiero hacer esto lo más limpio posible.

-Bien- Respondió su compañera arrodillándose junto al rubio quien señalaba la sala donde se encontraba el radio en el plano que se extendía en el suelo donde daba la luz que entraba la única ventana.

.-.

-Sebastián, estás bien?- Desde que le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos, Sebastián se había quedado callado, la mayoría solo le dio espacio, menos Blaine, quien se quedo con él a pesar de las miradas de su novio.

-En lo que cabe- Sabía bien como usar su papel de víctima para obtener y manipular a quien sea. Aun así se culpaba así mismo por caer en los encantos de ese soldado rubio, pues sabía que tenía que matarlo cuando pudo, pero aun quería meterse en sus pantalones, pensaba que si tal vez lo quebraba sin darle de comer y sin ver la luz del día por fin le redoraría por piedad, al final ese error le quito lo que había logrado conquistar. O eso creía hasta ver como sus Wearbles armados y enojados esperaban sus ordenes desde una camioneta a unas cuantas calles McKenley- Pero creo que podre superarlo pronto.

-No quieres algo de comer, sabes, ahora mismo estamos todos juntos en la….

-No- Interrumpido el más alto- Por ahora solo quiero estar solo- Dijo sin apartar la vista de una de las calles aledañas- Además deberías de regresar con tu novio, es obvio que le molesta que estés conmigo… J aja ja- Rio para sí mismo- Si supiera que hace apenas unas horas uno estaba dentro del otro- Dijo con saña.

-Eso fue un error- Respondió el pelinegro culpable.

-No se sintió como uno-

-por favor, no le digas nada-

-No lo hare, pero ahora déjame solo-

-Está bien- Respondió el otro mientras entraba por la puerta por donde Mike había sido jalado y devorado.

-Creí que nuca se iría-La voz de Trent salió de entre los árboles.

-Por alguna razón siente que debe de cuidar de mí- La mirada se clavo en los ojos azules del que alguna vez fue amigo de Blaine- Sabes, me deje engañar por las apariencias, podrá tener esa cara linda y ese cuerpo, pero acostarme con él fue como ser golpeado por un saco de patatas húmedo, y eso es algo que no volveré a hacer.

-Eso no algo que quiero saber Sebastián-

-Lo sé, aun quieres a tu amiguito-

-….-

-No importa, regresa con los demás y diles que esperen ya que por la noche tomaremos este lugar y reconstruiremos lo que perdimos en Dalton-

-Bien- Respondió en automático...

-Sabes- Dijo Sebastián para llamar su atención- Eres muy útil- Su voz era tan sensual como trataba de hacerla, con un dedo subió desde su ombligo hasta sus labios- Sé que siempre te he gustado… - Acerco su rostro al de Trent y susurro- Si juegas bien tus cartas podrías ser el siguiente que comparta una noche conmigo, pude que antes no me llamaras la atención, pero debo de confesar que ese cambio de actitud y tus nuevos músculos me…- No termino la frase ya que mordió su oído- Piénsalo, ahora regresa y haz lo que te dije.

EL otro simplemente comenzó a caminar hasta la camioneta tratando de ignorar la erección en su pantalones, temía convertirse en otra pieza del tablero de Sebastián, pero al mismo tiempo quería con todo su ser lamer la piel del chico y le molesta que no le molestaba que eso es lo que hacían casi todos los hombres con los que trabajaba…

.-.

30 minutos antes de la explosión*

EL cuerpo del chico cayó pesadamente en el suelo del pasillo, de un solo movimiento el cuello del adolecente se rompió dejando en su piel las marcas desagradables de los huesos mal acomodados, la vida se le fue en apenas 7 segundo, era duro quitarle la vida así a alguien tan joven, pero, ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como vino al recordar los rostros de los niños que dejaban morir frente a ellos, esos adolecentes eran unos monstros y eso lo hacía más fácil.

La pelirroja tomo el arma del cuerpo sin vida del joven, solo quedaban unos pasillos donde solo había menos de cinco chicos armados más según el informe de Peter…

15 minutos antes*

Había un error, no eran 5 sino 25 después 40 todos equipados con las armas que el ejercito les facilito a ellos y a sus compañeros que murieron mientras dormían a manos de esos jóvenes que a simple vista no rompen un plato. Pero no había de otra, necesitaba llegar al radio y avisar al campamento que seguían con vida, cargo su arma lo más silenciosamente posible, dio la señal a su amiga y comenzó el fuego cruzado, en menos de 7 minutos los cuerpos de la mitad de los jocenes caían con un hoyo en la cabeza…

5 minutos antes*

Sebastián sabía, se le informo por el radio, tenían que escapar o regresaría con más hombres entonces los vieron, la pelirroja corrió hacia la ventana y fijo la mira en los tanques de gas afuera de la cocina de la ex escuela solo esperaba la señal que llego en menos de 4 minutos, jalo el gatillo y el fuego se comió parte del edificio histórico de Lima, enseguida una serie de explosiones más chicas comenzaron seguida de más Warbles que salían corriendo del edificio unos heridos otros quemándose mientras corrían en los campos de cultivos…

* * *

**Hola!: Bueno pues aquí esta el 18... Les había dicho que este sería el final pero se me ocurrio algo y pues ahora será final parte 1 y el siguiente parte 2 y ya el fin...**

**OK! como ven esta más largo es que lo reescribí LOL**

**Otra idea millonaria! Como lo ví en otros fics Después del proximo cap será el de "Preguntale a" en el cual podrán hacerle todas las preguntas a cualquier personaje svivo o muerto de este fic! Si hay varias pues armo el cap. 20 de preguntas y un adelanto de la parte 2 de este fic :D**

**Bien...**

**Ximena: Dalton SI! LOL Pero ve el lado bueno, también en McKenley se llena de drama y muerte ;D.**

**Ronnie: Todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar (Parece discurso de graduación). Y pues parece que la vidas de un estudiante de Periodismo es glamour, pero NO! Muajajaja ahora mesmo ando en mi tesis :S Así es me estoy partiendo en 7 para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer (Y mis placeres como escribir esto FIC-LUDICO). En fin!**

**Melissa360: Gracias lady *Se sonroja y muerde su reboso* Quiero tenerlos bien nutridos literalmente (Literalmente) :D Y Pos Sebas hace lo que puede :***

**-Envíen su pregunta en como review en este cap y el siguiente, también entren a Fanfic Glee noticias Latino y denle laik a mi Fic para que sea el más popular :D, nos leemos la siguiente semana :* -a**


End file.
